


Rise of the Phoenix

by Frozentothecore



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, POV First Person, SuperVillain!Elsa, Superhero!AU, Superhero!Anna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frozentothecore/pseuds/Frozentothecore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Torn between the city she has vowed to protect and the woman she loves. Anna Oslo aka The Phoenix not only has her secret identity to maintain, but another one more darker that could cost her everything she values most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Hero

Arendelle a city filled with fear and crime ran by the most sinister of villains. People cower in the shadows to avoid the conflict or join the dark forces in their selfish need to survive. Who is to stop the chaos and give the people the light they desperately need? Those who have refused to hide and surrender have chosen to fight against the evil. We are a small group, but our forces are great. Together we are the only ones that can and will prevent the fall of the city.

Perched atop a rooftop high over the cities night life I watched. My teal eyes scanning every inch of the streets below for wrongdoers as I waited for my latest assignment. I noticed a few men loitering in the darkness of an alley. A woman carrying her freshly bought groceries approached. I could smell the danger already. Rising I spread my wings under the pale moon's light. Stepping over to the edge I waited for the shrill cries of help. As the woman walked closer the more the men grew nervous. Then, I saw it, the glint of a knife under the fake yellow light of the lamppost.

I had to wait for them to do something though, standing around in the middle of the night was not illegal. The one with the knife grabbed the woman who screamed. With the felony in progress I fell forward allowing the wind to catch under my wings giving me more control as I glided down into the alley to distract them. Dropping into the shadows with small thud they turned missing their target. One barked at me, his voice trembling, "Who's there?"

I stepped forward the light shinning upon my orange, red, and yellow feathers of my suit. "I am the Phoenix, the flame of hope and justice," I responded darkly.

"You're one of those vigilantes?" one of the men asked.

"Yes, and mugging is against the law. Let the woman go, or I will be forced to use extreme measures."

 A black-haired man laughed, he was so far unfazed by my threats. "You real think you have a chance to stop us," he mocked. "Boys show this birdbrain whose boss."

"But boss-"

The leader slapped the rattled man. "Are you men or mice?"

The one to the left came up cracking his knuckles. "We're men, boss." He threw a punch aimed for my face I caught it. He winced in pain and I smirked. Bending it he let out a cry, and I tossed him into the trash can. "Just where you belong," I said mockingly, "with garbage like yourself." Looking at the last two men I asked, "Next?"

The blond to the right shook his head before shouting, "I'm a mice," and ran away.

The leader sighed, "It's hard to find good help these days." Letting go of the woman, she ran away without muttering a single thank you. Tossing his knife back and forth between his hands he lunged. Grabbing it with my hand the gloves I wore emanated an intense heat immune to me, but can either melt or heat up any objects I hold. The blade and handle turned a bright red, and the man let it go shouting from the burn. "Bitch," he growled, holding his hand.

He came at me once more fist ready, I grabbed his arm, spun the man around, gripping his arm, and smiled coyly. “Have you ever seen the city from above?'

“No,” he stuttered. At that moment I knew I had him.

“Then allow me to give you the grand tour?” I offered taunting him. Tapping my right foot to my left boot the jets in my heels lifted us up into the night sky. Using one hand to hold the man and the other to steer I flew overhead. I felt him begin to struggle, so I found a nice place to drop him. “Sorry, but the tour is over have a nice landing.”

“What do yo-”

I let him go, and he fell onto the hood of a cop car. The cop dropped his doughnut staring at the men. Looking at me I gave him a salute, and flew once again into the darkness.

Finding a safe place to land I took a breather. Not a few minutes went by when my watch buzzed against my wrist. Looking at the face where the digital numbers were now read a message. _IQ NE Rose St._

I took to the air heading for Rose Street where my enemy lay. The Ice Queen a dangerous foe to anyone and powerful crime boss. She's deadly for multiple reasons. She is beautiful beyond belief, a goddess that can seduce both men and women alike. The Ice Queen is also wickedly smart building machines that can enhance her equally gorgeous, and stunning ice powers.

Arriving at my destination I landed upon a fire escape. Peeking though a window I saw her roaming the floor towards her latest scheme. It was large device, coils wrapped around a metal pole, and at the end was a blue ball. This scared me a little, but I had to remain vigilant I am a hero, and I can never turn my back upon the people I save. Even if they don't know it.

I lifted up the window gently, and crawled in to further inspect the situation. Gaining a better view I saw another person working on the machine. He had shaggy blond hair, wearing a lab coat, and was chained to the floor. I could hear the click of the Ice Queen's heals upon the concrete floor her alluring, heart melting voice echoed through the building. “Dr. Bjorgman, please make sure my latest plan is working appropriately this time. We don't any mistake like the last time.”

A chill ran down my spine as her voice sent an odd feeling throughout my entire being. It a was mix between fear, and desire, and I secretly enjoyed both. Slowly I made my descent wanting to catch her by surprise. My boot kicked and unforeseen pipe. I froze my heart beating against my rib cage as those piercing blue eyes locked onto. “Well, well, well,” she clicked her tongue. “It seems we have a bird in my cage.” With a wave of her hand and icy blast came towards me.

Taking flight from where I stood I fell to the ground. “Ice Queen,” I acknowledged.

“Phoenix,” she growled. “I thought I killed you, during our last stand off?”

I chuckled, “You know what they say about the legendary bird. After death they rise from the ashes once more.”

“Then I am going to have to make sure you stay dead this time,” she threatened. Sending another chilling blast I dodged it flying though the air. Hitting a button upon the band around my wrist it ignited the gloves into a glowing blaze. Descending I readied a punch aimed straight for my arch nemesis. She moved at the last second, casing me to hit the floor instead. The shock wave of the impact sent us both flying, and I crashed to the ground beside the doctor.

Feeling his arms lift me up he asked worriedly, “Are you alright Phoenix?”

Brushing off my arm I replied. “Yeah, can you dismantle this contraption?”

“I can try.”

“Then do it, I'll distract her majesty.”

A wall of ice came from the distance. I slammed my fists together forming my own fiery shield. Melting it and creating a fog that engulfed the room. Something grabbed me pulling me into it, and I felt cold lips upon mine. Losing all my resolve for one second my hands were suddenly frozen to my sides. I opened my eyes, and saw the dark intent and lust coating those majestic blue eyes. Rising her hand one long icicle formed upon the knuckle of her middle finger. _How original,_ I internally scoffed. The Ice Queen placed the point on my throat I could feel the blood run down my neck. “Any last words, Phoenix?” she purred in triumphant.

Feeling my fingers I smiled, “Just four: fire in the hole!”

My arch nemesis quirked her brow confused, and the doctor ducked out of the way. From my right glove I shot one projectile right for the icy contraption. The blast filled the room a loud explosion, and fire. Freed from The Ice Queen's grasp I took flight for window. Stealing one last glance she was encased by a ring of fire. We met eyes once more, before I took off into the night. Anger was alight in her frost blue eyes as she shouted “Curse you Phoenix.”

Two hours later I walked through the door clean, wounds that I might have received healed, and my costume back at headquarters. Taking my jacket and shoes off I called down the hallway. “Honey I'm home. She always somehow made it home before me, even on her heaviest of 'work' nights.

Rounding the corner stood my blond fiancee Elsa. A smile upon her face in warm greeting. “Anna, you're home. How was work?”

“Exhausting,” I sighed. “You?”

“Oh, you know same old same old,” she chuckled. “I ordered a pizza it should be here in fifteen.”

Closing the gap between us I gave her kiss, “Sounds perfect. I'm starving.”

“You always are,” she joked.

Leaning in Elsa captured my lips I melted into the kiss, despite what we had just gone though only a few hours ago I still loved this woman. For you see I have not only my alter ego, but a dark secret that no one can ever know.

My name is Anna Oslo, the Phoenix protector of Arendelle, and I'm engaged to Elsa Frossen my arch nemesis.

 


	2. The Cover

The morning suns ray's warmed my face as they greeted me ruining a night well spent. I felt sticky with sweat and various other fluids from the strenuous 'workout' Elsa and I had. My brain registered the pizza and the cute animated movie I attempted to watch though someone had other plans in mind. I was never sure if it was the adrenaline from our fight still pumping in her blood, or she just loved the affection. Every night after one of our bouts Elsa would gladly instigate the sex taking on her Ice Queen persona in the darkness of the room. Her sultry voice she uses while under her alter ego is one that I'll never get use to and will fall for over and over again. Though as dominant as she can get under the covers there is also a caring nature to her movements. Her fingers ghosting over my skin sending a chill throughout my body were still encased with winter's bite. There was something I did discover during either our nights of passion, or fights under our masks, she never puts mine or anyone's life in danger.

Most of the other criminals take what they want without any disregard for life. The Ice Queen doesn't do this at all there is no blood upon her hands. A few robberies, kidnappings, breaks in, but not murder. This is one detail that causes my stomach to drop. If she never has committed the heinous act of murder then, why is she at the top of the evil pyramid sitting upon an icy throne.

I let out a gasp as I felt her cold breath disturb my thought process tickling the back of my neck. Rolling over resting my head upon my arm. I looked into those frost blue eyes glazed over with sleep and a tiny hint of lust. “Morning,” she yawned.

Returning the smile I asked, “Sleep well?”

“Yes, whenever I'm next to you my nights are filled with bliss.” She leaned in giving me a gentle kiss.

Moments like those were the one I loved most. The soft feel of her lips on mine making me forget about our bitter secret rivalry. Forgetting the pain of knowing that someday I might have to 'finish' the job, or stare into those loving blue eyes one last time as she delivers the final blow.

“Are you hungry?”

“Wait, what?” I asked.

“Hungry, silly?” she laughed stroking my cheek.

My stomach growled at the mention of food. “You bet!”

She rolled her eyes at my immaturity. “Pancakes, waffles or French toast,” she offered.

“Waffles with bacon, and a huge glass of chocolate milk,” I replied bouncing on mattress

Elsa smiled warmly, toying with my hair, “Of course anything your heart desires, my love.” Turning away from me she placed her icy blue silk robe covering her pale skin. The fabric fell off her left shoulder revealing a scar running down her shoulder stopping where it met her spine. I cringed with guilt knowing I caused this during one of our first encounters. Back before I knew her secret. I pressed my lips upon the jagged skin in a loving kiss. “An-Anna,” she groaned, “don't do that. It's ugly.”

“Nothing -kiss- about you -kiss- is ugly.” Making my way up the back of her neck I started to suck on her pulse point where a dark mark already resided. _I don't care how high up on the sinister ladder you are. You're mine, and I want anyone who dares to challenge you know the Ice Queen is taken._

“Oh Anna,” she replied, throwing her head back, “If you keep this up. . .breakfast won't come and -oh god- you'll be late for work.”

_Right work,_ I chuckled internally. “ Do I have to,” I whined childishly.

“Yes, you have to, sweetheart. I can't be the only one who provides and pay's the bills,” she replied with a mock serious tone.

“Fine,” I groaned, falling back to the mattress.

“Then, it's settled, you get ready, and I'll cook.”

She left, but not before giving me her signature lewd over the shoulder glance displaying a demonic half smile. I could have swoon there and then, but I had to get ready. Getting up I decided to hit the shower since smelling like sex, Elsa, and winter's first snow  was not a bad combo for sitting around the house with out a care in the world. For the public and my cover 's job, not so much.  Turning on the hot water I waited for  it to come to  temperature I'll never understand how Elsa can hop in with the water freezing like the  arctic ocean.  Then again I did know, but found it insane nonetheless. I wasn't in the mood to take one of my usual long showers.  Plus, my wonderful fiancee  was making me waffles, and I'm not missing those even if  an alien race decided to attack the world . Elsa  made the best waffles.

After drying off I stood looking at my half of the closet unsure what to wear exactly. I finally o p t ed for a simple green blouse and tan skirt I weighed my options. “Flats, or  converse ?” I  contemplated the question until finally coming to decision, “Converse it is!” In the vanities mirror I ran the brush through my hopeless mane of tangled hair tying it into two simple braids.  G ave myself a once over checking for any out of place of threads. Giving myself a  satisfied nod that my cover  identity was perfect I headed down following the scent of bacon and maple syrup.

R eaching the dinning room I felt my heart stop at  t he sight of my girl. She wore nothing more than a  pair of panties underneath her robe. Turning  to face me with a smile holding a plate with a decent sized stack of fres h ly homemade  waffles. Taking a seat she slide the plate down stopping right in front of me. “Breakfast is served, sweetie.”

I couldn't  contain the dorky smile that curved my lips at the sight of the syrup overflowing the holes dripping down in a sweet  sticky waterfall of  delicious wonder. Upon further  inspection I noticed the melted chocolate morsels  embedded in the cooked batter.  _That stinker sure knows the way to my heart_ . T ak ing my knife and fork I went to dig in only to have my hand suddenly smacked. “ Wait, I forgot something.”  She held the can of whipped topping over the  waffles  appl ying a  dollop atop my breakfast. Adding a large glass of chocolate milk beside the plate she gave me the okay to  indulge in her cooking. 

_God this woman is too good to be bad._ Taking a bite I let out a moan gaining a chuckle. “Do you want any?”  I offered after a few bites.

A plate of bacon slid to my left, and I felt her cool arms drape over my shoulders. “No, that is far too sweet for even me. Besides, you're all the sugary goodness I need. Is everything to your satisfaction?”

I nodded my head  ecstatically  taking a bite of the crunchy bacon.  _How can someone so evil make such a delectable breakfast just for me._

I froze mid-bite, a piece of waffle on my fork as it neared my lips feeling Elsa's sweep her tongue along my cheek. Her  husky voice  in my ear she said, “You had syrup on you r che ek  and I simply cannot allow you to go  out with something sticky on your face  from  someone or something else .  People might get the wrong idea  for I want them to know something.  Tha t 's  _my_ job.” Licking the shell of my ear I dropp ed my fork. A dark hotly laugh later she added, “I'll get you another  one , dear.”  My face turned  crimson  and  started to burn watching her go  to  the  silverware drawer to get me another fork.  She handed it to with a wink, “Try not to drop this one.”

I nodded again watching her sway her hips just me.

Falling in love with my arch  nemesis was not part of the plan after I join ed the fight for Arendelle. In fac t it was by sheer  accident honestly. I meet Elsa  first before I cros s ed  swords with the Ice Queen. After lea r ning the  insidious  secret Elsa harbored I still  couldn't force myself to run away. No matter how ma n y times I told myself she ' s my enemy. No matter the evil she conducts under the shadows of her mask I still can't bring myself to hate  her . We spar, yes both on the battlefield and sometimes behind the walls of our own home  making our nights filled with forgiveness.  I love her, and I know I'm in too deep at times filling me with regret, and guilt. 

The grandfather clock chimed seven times, and I regretfully trudged for my day job. Upon my exit I kissed my girl's cheek. At the front the door she waved, “Don't work too hard, honey.”

Shoving the last piece of bacon in my mouth I returned our parting gesture.  _Try not to cause too much havoc today, Ice Queen_

* * *

 

Pulling into the parking lot of my cover's job I clipped my I.D. to my blouse. I worked at the local art gallery as a tour guide. More often than naught though I find myself in the tunnels with my co-worker Olaf planning our next move against crime. I still get paid, but I'm glad it's just a cover. I knew nothing about art. Some paintings look like a child just threw paint on a canvas, and others are just . . .I'm not sure what to make those. At the front gate the large guard eyed me, I flashed him my badge, and he graciously allowed me entrance.

The double doors opened and I walked in finding a few more guards than the previous day. With each passing day security grew tighter, as paranoia and crime in the streets rose. Letting out a forlorn sigh I often wondered if it was worth. Worth the risk of dying every time I head out under my alter ego's name. Worth losing everything I've worked so hard to gain. Worth losing Elsa. Making my way to the elevator I was suddenly cut off by my 'boss' Gerda. This woman scared a lot. She may be old, but she's observant which could blow my cover. She eyed me raising a brow in suspicion. “Do you work-”

“Anna!” a light cheery voice called.

_Saved by the Olaf._

He grabbed my hand bringing down to his level. “Come on I need your help.” Letting go I followed him as he quickly wheeled into the elevator. Once in the safety of the small space I gleefully waved at Gerda who still held a dark look in her eyes. The dual doors closed allowing me to let out the sigh was withholding for what felt like forever. “Damn, that was close. She's been getting persistent on finding you. I guess I'll have to add some precautions to ensure your stay.”

Silence overtook the tiny compartment I took a quick glance at Olaf who returned it with a smile. Olaf Snowden my partner in our fight against crime. He ran a hand thought his bushy unkempt black hair. His bright blue eyes sat behind dark thick rimmed glasses. There were times I wondered why he was condemned to the wheelchair, but like most including me we all had secrets that we would rather keep in the dark. Though his handicap never marred his wonderful and bright personality. Olaf is that kind of guy who sees the beauty in the ugly world, and wishes for others to see it.

Reaching the bottom floor the elevator dinged, and we were left off into the dark underground mostly used for art deliveries, and reconstruction of priceless pieces. Arriving at door at the end of the end Olaf reached up for a small hidden cache. Sliding the panel made for his height he punched in the code that only he and I knew. Above the keypad a little hole opened. Taking off this glasses he leaned forward for the retina scanner. He told me that fingerprints were too easily to get a hold, and that just like everyone's fingerprints our eyes hold a unique pattern only harder to duplicate unless someone manages to take out your eye. He joked about the last part, but hearing that my job might risk losing an eye gave me an uneasy feeling. I guess that's the downside to having a paranoid super perky genius for a friend and partner. Upside, all the wicked awesome gadgets he makes. The steel door opened with a whine revealing the ramp designed for him, and a fire pole for my use.

Grabbing the pole I signed off with a salute, “See ya down there.” Landing at the bottom I waited and around what I dubbed the Phoenix's Nest. There wasn't much at the moment, a large screen monitor sat at the head of the cave. I passed by a few tables that held various new inventions of Olaf's design. Swords, gun's, electronics you name he has made. Some of the things I swear are comic induced.

Going to grab something that caught my eye I figured Olaf wouldn't mind since he's nice guy. "Anna, you ruined another pair of boots," he scolded. Okay nice most of the time. He only ever got angry when someone aka me messed up his remarkable inventions. "They're only meant for one passenger flight. They aren't calibrated for the extra weight."

"Sorry, I got carried away it won't happen again."

Olaf took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh, Anna you say that _every_ time, and yet you still break them."

“It's worth the minor glitches. I'm saving people, and doing my job.”

Tossing my boots aside he gave me a pair of new ones. “These should do it, I fixed them so they can withstand two hundred fifty pounds no more. Plus, I added retractable claws.” He pressed a button on my wrist guard. Three new golden claws shot out of the boots and curved just like an eagles talons.

“These are fantastic Olaf. How do you do it?”

He shrugged, “I enjoy designing new thing, plus you present me with a challenge every day.” Sliding on the wrist guard I started pressing the button amusing myself my new toys. “Alright then I-” He looked up giving me a disapproving glance. “Don't play with them, you'll break them.”

Pouting I slowly put the stuff down, held my arms behind my back, and innocently whistled.

Rolling his eyes with an added smile he muttered something shaking his head. With his tablet in hand he turned on the large monitor. The images from last night showed. Elsa stood in her ice dress giving her sexy evil appearance. _W_ _ish she would wear that ice dress_ _when she's not_ _under the mask._ _Frostbite or_ _not_ _I would melt that thing in no time._

"Now, I downloaded the data from the camera in your mask trying to figure out the Ice Queens ultimate plan of action, but, but I don't understand her. She's a crime lord at the top of the pyramid, and yet she still engineers these crazy ice themed contraptions bent on taking over Arendelle." He paused, "At least I think, 'cause she doesn't monologue either making it harder to fully grasp what her intentions are. Normal villains do since they like hearing themselves talk-"

_Oh, she monologue's alright. In hushed whispers of seductive temptation driving me insane with dark desire._

"-my next problem is how Dr. Bjorgman is involved."  _Right Olaf is still talking. Focus Anna._ _ Remember where you  _ _ are _ _. _ "Why the  Ice Queen need s the leading doctor of  c ryogenics for her scheme?”

Admittedly I too have wondered the same thing. I've come up with theories, but I have yet to voice them. Sometimes I often wondered if she does it not because they are dangerous to others, but a danger to herself. I can't simply ask her though since she hasn't revealed them to me, at least not by choice. Besides, that's one dinner conversation I would like to avoid. I could imagine that now. ' Pass the rolls, dear. Oh honey, how's the conquering of Arendelle going, and did you know I'm your arch enemy?' I shuddered at the thought of what she would do to me.

“I did notice a few things different about last nights encounter. I think she's toying with you.”

“Toying?” Yeah, the kiss was new, but it was only a distraction to freeze my hands. “I don't understand?”

“Well, just like the human eye this camera takes in more information than we think it does. I noticed that once you entered the warehouse she didn't attack right off the bat, but she did make subtle glances at you. Like she wanted you to initiate the first move. Also, it seemed like she didn't care too much about Dr. Bjorgman or her machine, and then's there that kiss. It's almost like-

Red lights flashed, the warning siren blared, and the images on the monitor were exchanged for the latest news report cutting him off. “Another _peaceful_ day in Arendelle ruined by the Ice Queen. Today her scheme takes place in a jewelery store possibly stealing the newest shipment of diamonds. We have reports of five hostages. Two civilians, the shop owner, and two masked thieves. The question is: is the Ice Queen turning a new leaf or is she showing everyone who is the rightful queen? More on this story as it progresses.”

_Nah, she would never turn to good unless was for the right reason. Elsa's just stealing diamond. It's funny 'cause diamonds slang term is ice._ I cracked a smile realizing what Elsa was stealing.  _“She's stealing ice that's clever, and silly. Even when she's committing acts of treachery gotta love my villainous fiancee._

Suit up,” Olaf ordered, tossing me something in the progress. “Take Firebird, I fixed her as well.

Racing through the nest I entered the chamber stripped out my work clothes, and into my alter ego's suit. I placed the mask in one of the pockets of my belt for later. I strapped on my new boots, slid the wristband on, my orange gloves, and jumped atop of Firebird. With my helmet on I revved up bike'sengine hearing her purr under my touch. The garage door opened and I rode off to see my queen.

* * *

 

Miles down the road I could the hear sirens as I came across the held up traffic. Car horns were honking as I passed them by. Parking in a dark alley I tied on my mask fired up my gauntlets, and headed off for jewelry store. Someone within the crowd spotted me he tapped a bystander's shoulder and soon the crowd began to part allowing me through. As much as I wanted to make a fancy entrance sometimes just walking though the front door sends a message all on its own. Plus, roof damages are costly. The one sight reporter saw me. Her camera man shoved his camera in my face, and she started to ask several different question pertaining to the attack. I ignored her preparing myself for the role. _I'm the Phoenix protector of Arendelle. The burning flame in the night of wrong._ _Guiding_ _the scared_ _to the path of righteousness._ _Elsa or at the moment the ice Queen my_ _become_ _my wife, but I still had an image to_ _maintain_ _and justice must be served._

The cops behind the barricade nodded, moving out of my way knowing they're no match for her icy gale. Opening the door I entered calmly taking in the scene. Four people lying on the ground hands over their heads cowering in fear. The store owner was held by ice point. Two large snowy beast watched me with their hollow eyes giving me the creeps. Elsa for the second time that day threw me her lewd glance. She checked her watch a tiny silver one that I bought her for our two-year anniversary for putting up with me. “Right on time my feathered foe,” she purred. Her cold air swept the room causing ice to spread throughout the store coating the walls. To my horror the door – my only exit encased by the ice. Smiling triumphantly she said, “Time to extinguish that flames of yours Phoenix.”

 


	3. Even Villains have Weakness'

Her abominable snowy henchmen started to come at me punching their fists into their opposing hand menacingly. Knowing I had to play on the defense I slammed my fists together igniting them ready to counter. The Ice Queen quirked her brow unamused by what she saw. Already pumped up for my fight with the snow beasts she surprised me waving her hand and they exploded landing upon the ground as nothing more than a pile of snow. “No one harms my Phoenix, no one expect me,” she sneered at the mounds. _Why is she so sexy at her evilest?_

I waited  anxiously my h eart pounding  anticipating her  icy attack. A powerful gale swept through the room blowing my hair, sending a chill down my spine, and giving me a feeling of distraught. A snow flurry engulfed the space around Elsa. Once it cleared I noticed she had disappeared. What puzzled me about this was she always cleans up her mess, but the icicles that held the owner captive remained.  _This is new._

A light tickled dusted at my ear, her low seductive purr whispered gently. I kind of expected her to whisper ta da in my ear. Wait, no I had to maintain a steady train of thought. She is my enemy, and I am hers.  _Say something heroic or at least sarcastic._ "I see the old dog can learn tricks," I chuckled. 

"Are you calling me old?" Feeling her chill I slight shivered as the room dropped several degrees from her anger

_Shit._ I attempted to back track knowing it was already too late. "With age also comes wisdom."

"And experience," she crooned, patting my plated shoulder.

_Are you fracking kidding me? You were a 21 year old lesbian virgin before I stuck my tongue in and fingers into your-_

I went to move away from her, but found my feet frozen to the ground.  _Ugh, focus Anna._ I scolded myself. "Damn you Ice Queen," I growled, "What foul plot have you concocted this time?"

"I have an item I must acquire before our  real  scuffle can begin. So, you stay like a good  little enemy and let me do this." The Ice Queen approached the counter unfreezing the man  from his trap. "Now I wish to purchase this item." She pointed inside the glass meanwhile I waited for  the  hea t from boots to thaw the ice. "Wait one second," she purred. A  simple  wave of  her hand the ice refroze, and my arms to my side. "I don't think so Phoenix. I said let me conduct my business." 

"Fine," I sighed defeated. If she isn't committing an act of crime there's nothing I can. "As long as you 're actually purchasing the item I guess I can let it slide."

She smiled triumphantly, "Glad you're finally seeing things my way."

"In your dreams foul icy demon."

Ignoring my insult she continued. "Back to my request."

"Yes ma'am-"

"That's your Majesty peasant," she hissed.

"Y-yes, your Majesty," he bowed. "Here you are, my queen."

All I could do was watch as Elsa – the Ice Queen took whatever diabolical item she acquired into her hands.  Under the stores light I saw a snowflake  charm  hanging from a sliver.  _That was anticlimactic._

"You're probably wondering what exactly this is for. You see Phoenix I may be evil, but there is someone far worse than I in this world who has stolen something that I once thought was frozen and unreachable: my heart."

_She's talking about me._

"Of course she has no idea of my  activities , and I wish to show how much I truly care about my little snowflake."

_Gods if I wasn't under my mask I would tell her she doesn't my have to get me anything. All I really need is her._

Unfreezing my hands and feet. Brushing off ice of my arms I said, “If that's it, then take your leave.”

She laughed that insane cackle throwing her head back in the process. “Oh, that is precious Phoenix. Just because I bought one item doesn't mean I'm  _buying_ anything else.” 

Reigniting my gloves I shouted, “You fiend.” Flight was out of question I needed more space to spread my wings. She knew this as well. Raising a hand the moisture in the air turned to ice, and before my very eyes hundreds of extremely sharp icicles were aimed at me. I needed to make a path. I smiled a plan in my head as she unleashed her icy daggers.

A quick tap on my boots and the jets went off in a fiery blast spending me forward. Once the ice came in to contact with the fire it melted. Though it did help for the most part I still received cuts from the passing ice. Making way through the wall I couldn't stop in time so I wound up grabbing her by an arm dragging her behind me. I felt myself getting slower. Stealing a peak over my shoulder I noticed she had created and anchor of ice upon the floor.  _Is the mighty Ice Queen afraid of heights_ ?  I knew for a fact Elsa was scared to death of heights. She hated planes, and yelled me for climbing a tree to retrieve her hat. The Ice Queen I figured didn't have any fears for most would consider a weakness.  I smirked knowing exactly what to do now. 

Letting her go I quickly activated my new talons griping the cape of her ice dress. One of the many reasons why I told Olaf no capes. Taking to the sky I flapped my wings high  up towards the clouds finally overshadowing the sun. Looking down seeing her struggle against my grasp I asked, “Enjoying the view, your Majesty?”

“This is insanity you feathered dolt,” she yelled.

“Higher? Alright we'll go higher.” Propelling us higher into the sky I smirked having way too much fun with my icy foe. Then it happened. One second I was flying high using my wings and jets in tandem the next I heard screaming only to discover Elsa had fallen out of my claws. _Found a defect for_ _you,_ _Olaf_.

I stopped the jets, and fell dive bomb style to catch her. As evil as she maybe she's my fiancee and I can't let her die. Passing her I fired up my boots again catching her  bridal style mid-air .  _I could use the practice for our wedding._

Her arms instinctively wrapped around my neck. I saw the fear in her eyes  underneath her mask .  Some days I absolutely loved my role playing the hero. “Safe and sound Ice Queen,” I winked. 

“Put me down you bird brained fool,” she shirked. I shrugged letting her go, only to realize I had dropped her two hundred feet in the air. And some days I took my job way too serious. 

Catching her again by the wrist we slowly landed safely on the ground behind the store. I winced seeing the  gaping hole in the brick wall. Casting an icy spell upon the ground  a sheet of ice formed under my feet causing me to lose my balance. The Ice Queen bent down on knee. Grabbing my chin she whispered, “I would punish you for that impromptu flight, but I  _got_ what I  _wanted_ . So, count your lucky stars today, Phoenix.” 

She left the alley and white car pulled up once she got in the ice melted allowing me to stand. Watching the car leave I went back into the store to arrest the thieves, and make sure the innocent  civilizations were fine. All the ice had melted, but something caught me off guard. The glass holding the jewels lying in the cases shattered, and all the diamonds were gone I noticed large wet footprints upon the carpet.  _She tricked me._

Rushing out of the store the cops had the perps and were  debriefing the hostages. I called upon my bike  with a simple press of a butto n , it came racing around the corner. Not waiting for it to stop I jumped on, revved the engine and raced off to catch up with the white car. Traffic still held up on both sides I took the sidewalk dodging people in my way. All I saw was red knowing she didn't play fair. I should have expect it of course, but most of the time she never played dirty like that. Elsa was going to pay mark my words. Coming to a much busier section I turned paying no mind to the stoplight or the honking horns following me. 

Whipping around a corner I saw it the while unmarked  vehicle weaving in and out of lanes. Leaning forward to gain more speed I pursued zipping passed a large truck. My finger on a red button at the end of the right handle bar. A pale hand exited the window, and I saw the ice spay out coating the road. I needed to brake ice and my bike never mixed I learned that the hard. Letting off the throttle I  skidding to a halt just in time. Watching the car speed away I proceeded to give my 'wonder ful ' future  wife  a simple hand gesture. I flipped her the bird.  _She's defiantly going to pay after that stunt, and I know just how_ _to_ _exact my revenge._

* * *

 

Opening the door I dropped my bag underneath the coat hangers. I hated bringing my work home, but I had a gut feeling some shit might go down tonight. The full moon was rising behind me in wake of the setting sun. For some odd reason all the crazy came out during these three nights. I think it had something to do with the lighting or werewolves I didn't really know. Rounding the corner from the foyer to the living I saw her the pinnacle of perfection sitting on the couch.

Just lounging on the couch acting completely innocent and seemingly oblivious as if nothing happened. No jewelry robbery, hold up, car chase, or falling from the sky.  Vengeance still on my mind I began to sneak towards like a  predator after it's prey.  Crawling on the floor towards the back of the couch. I heard the crinkling and rattling of the paper being turned. Peaking up over the couch I took in the sight of her sexy long bare legs poking beneath her pencil skirt.  Ducking back down I crawled to the end where her feet sat readying myself for the attack. Slowly I moved up to pounce, but as I  got ready to pounce she laughed forcing me to halt. 

“Oh, that naughty little minx won't ever learn.” _Is she referring to me or a comic strip?_ “Anna,” she called in a playful voice. I cringed, _Yep she's talking about me._

I remained silent, vigilante that my plan would be successful.

“Anna,” she called, and I knew the jig was up. Rising from my crouched spot I put on my innocent puppy look. “Evening honey.”

She titled her head causing her reading glasses fall midway down her nose giving her sexy librarian look making anyone hot under the collar.  “Were you trying to sneak attack me?”

“No,” she rose her brow not buying my lie.  “Maybe,” I replied again sweetly. Elsa didn't buy it. “Yes,” I finally surrendered.

She laughed amused by my effort.  “You need to work on your sleuth I heard you come through the door, and your heavy breathing.”

“Well excuse me, not everyone has a black belt,” I replied in a matter O' fact tone. Falling off the arm I landed between her legs my head on her stomach. Changing the subject I asked looking up, “What'cha reading?” 

“Just another showdown between that Ice Queen and Phoenix. It seems she decided to rob a jewelry store.” She flipped over the paper and I took in the colored picture on the front page. There we were standing off I frozen in place, and a blast of icy magic coming from Elsa's hand. The focus of the picture only on us, and not the victims. Honestly, I hate the media they made me look like a monsters destroying the town for the fun of it. Most of the time it's an accident today was no exception  “I must say though that Phoenix is quite cute.”

“Y-you think so,” I stammered.

“Yes, you know they are just normal people hiding behind their powers and masks right? Living amongst us in the shadows, working real jobs, Hell that Ice Queen might have a family someone who is unsuspecting to the evil she commits almost on a daily basis.”

_That's where you're wrong I do know._

“Enough talk about the violence in this town. I think we need to discuss cake options.

“Cake!” I instantly sat up ripping the paper out of her hands tossing it the floor. I didn't want to discuss our alter egos as well. “Okay, I was just thinking – now it's completely up to you of course since your more into food stuff, but a triple chocolate cake with chocolate frosting, and little flowers-”

“Anna, that is way too much chocolate even for you, and we're having a small venue remember?”

I frowned knowing she was right, “ O kay, how about we go half? Chocolate and white. Though can  we  still have chocolate frosting or fondant whichever they use?”

“Alright, I can work with that,” she smiled. “Also, I was wondering about our guest list,” her voice turned nervous. “I wanted to know if I could invite a colleague since I have no _immediate_ family?”  Of course she does have someone in her family still alive, but he's estranged to and wants nothing to do with _him_ anymore.

“Yeah, sure.” My face darkened remembering hearing talk about this particular colleague. “Wait, is this the guy who doesn't like chocolate?”

“The very same.”

Leaning into the couch letting it sink under my body weight I huffed in despair, “I guess he can come, and we accommodate to his lame taste.”

Elsa started laughing uncontrollably, “He does pretty poor taste. Today during lunch he came in with carrot sticks. Like the man is insane, but he can match my intelligence.”

I felt offended, “No one is smarter than you. Especially, not some carrot eating reindeer head.” Not one of my best insults ever, but it still made Elsa's red faced and teary-eyed from laughing too hard.

“Thanks for understanding. Oh, before I forget I got you present before I went to work. Turn around, dear.”

I did as I was told facing the away from her. “You don't have to get me anything. You're I ever really wanted in life.”

“I know, but it's a small token of appreciation.” Elsa undid my braids that I just did before coming home. Her (un)naturally cold hands went around my neck my paranoia got the better of me as I placed my hands over throat to block the oncoming attack. Even though I knew Elsa would never hurt me the defensive maneuver came instinctively to me. She paused, “Darling what are you doing?”

Blushing I removed my hands from my neck. “Nothing, carry on.”

“Alright I'm done. Let me see how it looks.” I turned around giving her a look. “Aw, it looks better than I thought. 

Touching the snowflake charm I smiled giving her  a  kiss  in thanks . I may have known under the pretenses of how she got it, but I was proud she pa i d for it. Feather light kisses  began to dust my cheek making their way down to my exposed neck.  Her gift made me almost forget about my plan for revenge . . . almost. There were very things I knew  what  aggravated Elsa most, and denying her sex was my favorite. If  she  wanted to play dirty as the Ice Queen then, I'll just  have  to play dirty during our 'normal' lives. Getting up from the couch I moved away from Elsa seeing how she would react. I saw her icy blue eyes dark with either lust or anger. Titling my head  to one side  I innocently asked, “Something wrong dear?”

“Anna, darling, why don't you come back you seem _tense_ ,” she replied in mock sweet voice.

Stretching I faked a yawned, “Nah, I  could  go for some dinner. Wha t are you cooking anyway?”

A dark twinkle formed in her eyes, and I knew she was getting desperate just like I planned. She sashayed over to me slowly unbuttoning the top buttons of her dark green blouse. Damn, she knew how to tempt me to the dark side with her cleavage. “There is one thing I really desire a  _taste_ of,  and that is something sweet,” her hot breath heavy in my ear.

“Tacos sound awesome,” I implied, ignoring her advances. 

She sighed frustrated. “I'm referring to you, my sweet little snowflake.” Having  her  right I wanted her I figured I'd let off for the time being. I can only take revenge so far. Besides all her erotic antics were driving me crazy as well. 

Grabbing the collar I pulled her into me placing my lips on her in a chaste kiss. She rolled her eyes, “Glad you're finally seeing things my way.”  _In your dreams foul icy_ _demon_ , I chuckled internally. Feeling an arm snake around my waist bringing me closer allowing her to deepen the kiss. I suddenly felt my watch vibrate killing the moment. Pulling away with an internal groan I glanced down seeing the red alert. 411 corner store.  _Crime never sleeps_ . I jumped back taking an over dramatic pose. "I need to run to the store. I'm having a nasty chocolate craving! You want anything?"

Confusion coated Elsa's expression. "Um. . .sure some dark chocolate sounds fine."

"Great, I'll get some now!" I ran off before she further question my motives. Snatching my bag I left into the darkness for the store around the corner.

* * *

 

I hate petty thieves the  ones with no imagination, who think all they have to do is hold someone up by gunpoint, take as they please, and think they  wi ll get away with. I entered the store seeing three men wearing ski masks. One held the gun, while his two accomplishes robbed the store to their  leisure. The one with  a  jacket full of chips dropped  some of this bounty nudging his friend. They froze  forgetting about whatever goodies they had already taken, and dropped to the ground hands over their heads.  _Two down one to go._

"Give me the money man," he shouted. The feebly man was moving at a slow pace trying to open the register. "Come on old man I don't have all night."

"What's the rush?"  I inquired nonchalantly. 

The robber turned firing at me  at  point blank range. A small caliber glock had no effect on my bullet proof spandex suit. Though there might be a bruise there later.  _No sexy time with Elsa for a few nights,_ I sighed. 

Aiming the gun going for another shot he fired. I winced not from the pain, but the sound. Guns weren't my thing and the bang made me recoil with despair. He pulled it again, and I heard the click. Tossing it aside he went for his belt possibly  to unveil another weapon. I  contoured him grabbing his swinging disarmed left arm yanking him to the floor. He crashed into a snack stick stand. I waited for him to come back up to reclaim his dignity. He rose no weapons in his hand, charging the thief threw a punch straight for my face. Catching his fist I closed my hand  allowing  the metal  of my  gauntlet  to  squeez e his fingers . I didn't want to hurt the guy too much once  I heard a crack or two and saw the pain written in his face I released him. The thief doubled over in pain clutching his hand. 

An on-duty cop and his partner arrested the robbers. Taking the one who shot me he looked back and spat “You're not a hero at all. You're a monster.”

His harsh words took me aback causing me to rethink my choices. I didn't kill him. I harmed him a little, and his friends dropped to the ground.  It's not my fault you committed a crime, so blame me when someone in a suit and mask kicks your ass. Sad that the man called me a monster I left forgetting about the chocolate.

Back home I found Elsa in our bedroom already in her nightgown. "Hey sweetie, what took you so long? It 's only takes ten minutes to walk to the store. Was all that candy too much for you?" she joked.

I shook my head feeling weak from the gun shots.

Elsa grew suddenly concerned. "Anna, what's wrong?"

I decided to tell her a partial truth instead of flat out lying to her. "The store was held up by three guys in masks."

"What?" Disbelief, concern, and anger coated her voice. "Are you hurt?"

"No," I lied, "Just a little shaken up." My nerves were still on fire from the attack. There were times where felt like I was staring into the eyes of death as I gazed down the barrel of a gun. Fist fights, knives, and even Elsa's  powers  were different  from fatal bullets. I knew my bulletproof suit protected me from most, but one day someone might have a high caliber rifle ending it all.

She pulled me into a hug I could feel her palms press against my back and they held a nip to them. Elsa was indeed angry, but not at me. The people who dared try to hurt me would  end up pay ing dearly if the Ice Queen found them. Though I didn't want to think about their icy fates all I desired was her. I hugged her back not caring  at that moment who I was hugging. I needed the comfort whether it came from my loving  fiancee or the evil Ice Queen. 

Parting she  kept a firm grasp on my hands they were warmer now, but I still felt the chill. "Come to bed, and forget about what happened. Everything will be fine in the morning,"  she promised, pressing a kiss to my hairline.

"I'll be there in a second let me change. In the bathroom I took off my shirt seeing the purple bruises forming already forming. Slipping on the oversized t-shirt of my favorite band s . I removed my pants, left, and jumped into the bed. Snuggling under the covers beside Elsa I bid her a goodnight.

"Goodnight Anna, and sweet dreams." A cold arm wrapped around my waist pulling into her. Before I fell asleep,  the last thought that crossed my mind was  _this is the life I've to chose to live and I will die protecting it._ As I drifted off to dream land though the thief's words still echoed in my head making me wonder: am I really a hero?

 


	4. Rainy Day Meeting

Sliding down the banister I landed gracefully on my feet inches from Elsa. I took a moment to admire her as if she was the last girl on earth or we'd just met for the first time all over again. She's one of those people that seem like they could only exist in your dreams or had fallen straight from the Heaven's above. Every time I opened my eyes to find them gazing upon the angel beside me. I honestly didn't know how I got lucky, but I was glad to have her alter ego and all.

Holding a picnic basket she fixed her large brimmed magenta hat. She returned my smile asking sweetly, “Ready to go to the park?”

“Yes!” I replied jumping in place. “I'll meet you in the car.” Kissing her cheek I bounded off ready for a bright sunny day. I opened the door ready to jump into the car excited for everything planned. Grasping the handle I felt a drop on my face. My eyes grew wide in horror at what fell. I secretly hoped it was random act of a loose sprinkler. A rumble banished all hope of my previous thought. Glancing back I saw the flash of lightning, dark clouds overhead, and began to feel the weather's cold evil assault.

Rushing back in I slammed the door behind me. Elsa looked confused, “I thought we were going to the park.”

“Mother Nature had other plans,” I grumbled, shaking my fist towards the sky.

“Maybe, it will pass. In the meantime I'll pack up the food so it doesn't spoil.” _Yeah, maybe it will pass._

Three hours later and the rain still fell harder than before. I stood by the window sulking watching the weather taunt me. Sighing deeply I stuck my bottom lip out to pout. I had the whole day planned out down to the letter. First, we would have a picnic in the park with sandwiches, chocolate, and various other delightful things. Then, we were going to feed the ducks in the pond even though it's discourage. Bonus if one of the on-duty park patrol guys comes yelling us riding us little bike wearing those tight short-short. Leading to nice walk around the park hand in hand forgetting about the world around us.

“I hate the rain,” I mumbled sadly.

“I find the rain quite enjoyable,” Elsa retorted. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders bringing me closer to her. Her fingers stroked my hair softly.

“How can you say that? It ruined the whole day.”

“I can say that because we meet in the rain,” she whispered in my ear.

I mentally smacked myself for forgetting about this fact. Our first meeting wasn't romantic or cliché. We were just two people in these dark and troubling times living day to day. Hoping we would see the sun rise the next day. Until some guy decided to make his problem our problem by stealing Elsa's purse. “If I recall correctly you chased a crook, and I had to save you.”

Blush coated my face recalling the memory. “Oh yeah, I was reckless back then,” I laughed.

“Still are sweetie, you are still sometimes. Yet, I still fell for my little insane hero.” She patted my head, “Now, does my snowflake want a mug of hot chocolate?”

My frown faded into a joyful grin, “Sure, with marshmallows?”

“Of course, and a dash of cinnamon.” I nodded eagerly watching her leave for the kitchen. A few minutes she handed me my mug a dollop of whipped cream topped the steaming hot chocolate. Taking a sip I tasted the sweet combination of cinnamon and chocolate as it warmed me up. “Thanks honey.”

She laughed leaning forward stealing a quick kiss. I noticed the faint outline of chocolate above her lip. She licked it away humming at the taste. “Any time darling, or should I say sir,” she teased. Whipping away the frothy mustache I took another sip going back to my sulking

Watching the rain continue to fall landing on the window and the little droplets race down the glass I started remembering our meeting. Late one fall afternoon I walked down the lonely sidewalk sulking a bit having just received the cold shoulder after my interview for a job at Arendelle Corp. I let out a long sigh knowing I needed a steady job, or in a few weeks I would lose the apartment I worked so hard to obtain. The light pitter patter of rain fell atop my head mirroring my emotions as I made the walk of shame. I heard the sound of sirens coming near and the sound of tired squealing on the street. Across the street feet away from where I stood I saw the thief running down the sidewalk. His arms full of stuff. Back before I vowed to protect and serve Arendelle and wear the red mask. I often considered taking part in committing a crime or two just to pay my pace off and buy the things I needed to survive the hardships of life.

A cop car pulled up behind the thief, and another blocking him off. One held a gun shouting orders. The other held back a growling dog ready to let it loose if the man even attempted the run. Dropping the loot the robber thought about listening instead he fled. The barking police dog pursued lunging at the guy grabbing his arm with powerful mouth full of needle sharp teeth. Through the rain I saw him fall to the wet street, hearing his pain-filled cries of agony as the dog continued his assault refusing to let go. The cops rushed the scene the dogs handler grabbing his chain yanking him back, but the dog wanted more still barking trying to attack the thief once more. They arrested him tossing the man into the cop car without a second glance to his well-being.

Shaking off the horror I felt after witnessing the scene I began to pick up the pace fixing the collar of my jacket not wanting to perk of the interest of any cops. I pressed the button for the crosswalk and waited for it the change. Hardly any cars zoomed down the road so I wondered what the hell was taking so long for it to change. Behind me, I heard shouting, and a man brushed passed without even apologizing. I noticed an icy blue purse in this hands as he ran farther down the sidewalk. He turned a corner down an alley knowing it was not my place to question's a man's use for a purse. Confused I carried on waiting until a woman stopped short beside me out of breath. Hunched her she spoke through batted breaths, "That. . . jackass. . . stole my . . . purse."

The symbol changed to the little green person finally signaling it okay to walk. I honestly wasn't sure what came over me as I gazed upon the blonde woman in distress. Instead, of heading down towards home I took for the thief. Turning down the same alley he took I trekked through the garbage, the scent of death and rotten food, rats scurried passed my feet until I came to a dead end where I found the man.

There he knelt going through the contents of the woman's purse I walked and stupidly called him out. No plan in mind, or back up in case anything happened. Just me blindly running into a dangerous situation. The thief gave me a dark glare before rolling his eyes a going back to his spoils. "Hey asshole," I barked. "Don't you know it's rude to go through a woman's purse?"

He sneered, "And what are you going to do about it short stack?"

"Well, I was thinking along the lines of beating you up, taking the purse, and returning it to its rightful owner." I was extremely cocky back then without a sense of fear.

"Oh really?" he mocked. The man rose to his foot pulling out a pocket knife. “What's a little defenseless girl like yourself going to do to stop me?”

I took a fighting stance one I had seen on TV plenty of times since back then I hadn't any training in fighting. He came at me swinging for anything in his reach. My defense idea dead I started dodging his attacks. He swung the knife again and the sting of pain came over me causing me to trip over a stray board landing into some garbage. Scared, alone, and feeling stupid for running into this situation blindly I was prepared for what I deserved. Closing my eyes I waited, only to hear a groan.

Opening my eyes I jumped seeing a pale hand in front of my face, looking up I met the blue eyes of the woman. Taking her hand she helped me up I saw the man lying on the ground unconscious. Her lips parted ready to speak I figured she was going to thank me for trying to help, but instead she reamed my ass and not in a sexual way either. “You're an idiot chasing after some guy you have no idea if he was armed or not. Only either dumb people or wannabe heroes go after moronic thieves like him.”

“He stole your purse,” I pointed out.

“I had it handled. Besides, I could care less about the contents of my purse and more about his poor execution of stealing from me.” She sighed rubbing her temples, “And you're hurt as well.” I looked over at my left arm seeing the gash still bleeding. “Let me help you with that,” she offered. “Is your home close by?”

Jamming my hands in my pockets I scuffed, “Yeah, I'll take you home.” Freezing I realized what I said my fake macho facade died. “Not take you home as take you home, but you know take you to my place and let you help me.”

The mysterious woman coughed to either hide a laugh or she was getting a cold. Fixing my collar I lead the way feeling more like an idiot for rambling. Outside my apartment I unlocked both the dead bolt and doorknob, before allowing her to enter. Climbing up the fourteen step staircase I had forgotten about the huge mess.

Ignoring the cans of various beverages and trash on the floor the wasted no time ordering me around. “Take off your jacket and shirt,” she commanded. “Where's your first aid kit?”

“Kitchen cupboard above the fridge,” I replied, unzipping my jacket. Underneath I wore a cheap thrift store blouse, taking that off too leaving me in nothing more than my bra.

The woman came around the corner and stopped in her tracks for a second. Holding my first aid kit she blinked a few times before calming saying, “You don't have any disinfectant?”

“Use the bottle of scotch, the alcohol will kill the bacteria preventing an infection.” She went back into the kitchen searching for a bottle scotch. While she opened various cabinets I gazed upon my savior. Her messy blond hair still damp from the rain soaked through the back of her light blue shirt. She wore a pair of tight blue jeans that accentuated her nice tight ass. Not that I looked at a complete strangers butt while her back was turned.

Coming back into the living room I quickly looked at something else hoping she didn't notice. Scotch in hand she looked at me as if I was crazy, but complied. “Alright then this will probably hurt . . . a lot.”

Bracing myself for the pain she poured the alcohol over the wound. I hissed momentarily feeling the sting. She set the bottle down on the table, and I felt her wrapping the cut. Grabbing the bottle by the neck I took a drink to subside the pain, and drown the parch feeling in my throat. The woman wrapped my arm with a bandage, and tied it off in a little bow. “There that should tide you over until it heals.”

An awkward silence filled the room for a few minutes before I opened my mouth without consulting my brain. The clock though had other ideas chiming interrupting me. Grabbing her jacket she began to leave. “Well, I should get going I'm sure the mental hospital I escaped from is looking for me.” Shock crossed my expression seeing how serious she was being. It slowly relaxed and she chuckled, “I'm joking, calm down.”

Missing the opportunity I tried again to say something, “All joking aside, do you think we'll see other again.”

She shrugged voicing my own uncertainly. “I guess as long there's crime in this city I'm sure our paths will cross again someday.”

Worried I would never see her again I decided to at least tell her name for the future. “Anna,” I called, she stopped. “My name is Anna Oslo.”

“Elsa Frossen,” she nodded and disappeared.

Taking another swig of scotch I fell back onto the couch wondering if I would see her again. “Elsa Frossen,” I repeated her name liking how it tasted and sounded. Raising my bottle to what invisible being that may be listening I vowed, “'Til we meet again.”

* * *

 

Coming back reality I found Elsa standing under the arch leading from the foyer to the living room. "Come on standing there won't stop the rain. Since the day is officially ruined how about, we take a nice warm shower to subside the sorrow. Then, we can eat the dessert cups in the fridge. How does that sound, dear?"

"Great but. . ." My wounds still weren't healed from last rendezvous. “Elsa, I'm really not feeling like a shower right now,” I lied.

“Come on, what's the big deal? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before.” Taking my hand in hers she gave her big blue pleading eyes making me feel guilty. “Please Anna for me?”

The excuse faded on my lips as she dragged me up the stairs. “Elsa, can you listen to for a sec-”

Her lips crashed onto mine distracting me from what I wanted to say. I heard the click of the door. Turning on the water Elsa started removing my shirt. I tried to protest again, but her lips attached to mine again creating that damn fog clouding my mind. Shirt off I heard the gasp of shock. “Anna,” she managed. The room's temperature dropped.

Backing away I confessed, “Look I know it's bad, but if I told you the truth you would do that thing where you get angry and want to seek revenge.”

Running a hand through her hair she took a calming breath. “Tell me what happened.”

“During the robbery last night one of the guys took a few swings at me and left these marks. Sorry for not telling you.”

“Okay, I understand, and for the sake of knowing you're fine I won't hunt down the worms who harmed you.” I hugged her thanking her for being so kind. Her voice ghosted my ear and she whispered, “However, I'm going to _punish_ you for not telling me about these wounds in the first place.”

I gulped watching her finish removing her clothes, she stepped in closing the curtain. Tossing the rest of my clothes in a pile I regretfully followed her in knowing what kind of punishment was in store for me.

The shower started gentle just her washing my hair and back not saying anything. The warm water cascading down upon us as Elsa's nimble fingers massaged the shampoo in my hair. It felt so good that I accidental let out a moan gaining that dark chuckle from Elsa. “Is someone enjoying this a little too much?”

“N-no,” I lied. My legs where already shaking, and my breath heavy.

Against my ear she said, “I think you're lying, darling. Turn around,” she demanded. I turned, and she pushed me against the wall ready to have her way with me. Her soft wet lips started to trail down my body from my neck to my clavicle continuing on running that evil tongue between the space of my breast's before she stopped at my ribs where the 'presents' from my battle marked me. She kissed one and I groaned from the pain of healing and pleasure she was giving me. “I hate when you hide things like this from me. It makes me worry what other secrets you could be hiding from. However,” she sighed, licking another one drowning me into a euphoric fog. “I can understand your hesitation on hiding wounds like this though. Since you know how my anger can be.” She looked up meeting my probably lust glazed over eyes, and I saw her darken with hatred. Not at me, but for who ever dared to harm me. Going down lower to the place I needed her most she paused teasing me. The water turned cold making it so harder to concentrate. “Yet, you are only one in this horrid crime filled city who can turn my anger into something more pleasureful.”

I could barley take it any longer. She was punishing me with her sexual nature. I almost dropped to my knees to beg for it already. I hated and loved when she did this crap, but I could never be mad her. Even when she becomes the evil I fight. I'm in deeper than I thought I could be with this woman. I surrendered, “Please Elsa.”

“What was that? I didn't quite hear you snowflake.”

“Please Elsa,” I begged. “I won't do it again, promise.”

She smiled knowing she won, “I know it wasn't your fault, and I hate seeing you pain, from either sexual frustration or an injury.” Getting fully down on her knees I felt her icy breath upon the slick heat between my legs. Elsa leaned flicking her tongue against my wet core. I threw my head back grabbing the only thing I could reach. My hands in her wet hair I pulled her head closer as she devoured me slowly. Yeah, she always won the battle in the home, but I had the advantage upon the battlefield. With a secret I could never tell her even in death.


	5. The North Mountain Mistake

Coming home from a boring day of both actually working at the museum and fighting crime I unlocked the door of our home ready to fall into the warm sheets of a bed, and snuggle with Elsa. Sneaking inside hoping to catch Elsa by surprise before commencing my nightly operation cuddle time. Behind my back I held a box of her favorites chocolates as an apology for teasing her the other day, and a thank you gift for the necklace. Walking into living room first I discovered she wasn't there, nor was she in the kitchen, bedroom, her office, or even the bathroom. In other words, no sign of Elsa anywhere. So, my brain started doing its worst case scenario thought process. What if someone has found my secret identity and kidnapped her? Not that she can't take care of herself, but knowing someone had my Elsa's was not allowed. Two – my phone vibrated cutting me off. A notification for a text message from Elsa. Swiping the bar at the bottom of my screen I read the message, _Working late, sorry_. Or two she's just working late.

Knowing she was indeed safe at work I went to the living room climbed onto the top of the couch, and fell onto the cushions. My little action caused the remote to fall my stomach landing on healing and fresh bruises from Elsa's assault causing a soft groan to escape my lips. Turning it over in my hands I wondered if I dared to turn on the TV. Pushing the power button the television flickered on revealing a paused episode of a show Elsa recorded last night. It's the kind that draws you in with a great story and unresolved sexual tension between the two leading characters only to leave you high and dry when they never become canon or some beards are introduced to defuse it. This season: incest lesbian subtext. Hitting the stop button I was half tempted to go back to the show after seeing the lady I detested from the news appear upon the screen.

Wait, detested was far too soft to describe her. I hated her with a fiery passion so much that I wished the world would swallow her up and let the devil himself start poking her with prongs. “Evening everyone,” she greeted in her stupid professional voice. “Well, today something astounding has happened. A crime hasn't been committed, yet.” She rose her water bottle towards the camera. “Here's hoping out local hero The Phoenix is doing a fine job at keeping crime at bay, or they're finally learning their lessons. Next up kittens: cute, cuddly fur balls of love, or vicious predators waiting to attack. More on this at eight.”

Rolling my eyes I began to channel surf seeking something other than the new. During my race over the channels I catch brief colors of reruns from past childhood cartoons, and stuff I had already seen. Coming full circle I turned the damn worthless thing off watching the screen turned to black. I tossed the remote to the other side of the couch at my feet where the cushion will probably eat it forcing us to lift it up, and dig looking for it. Pulling out my phone I began to play a game to stall until Elsa got home.

As my mind wondered from the various shaped blocks of the game a horrifying thought struck me. Sitting up I began to think: A dangerous pastime for me. I wasn't sure if it was my own paranoia or I've been watching too many crime shows lately, but I had a sneaking suspicion. Elsa is 'working' late and there's a lack of crime today I wondered if these things were somehow connected. This thought worried me since Elsa's the queen of both ice and crime giving her the opportunity to interrogate anyone she desired. Meaning she might try to find who injured her Little Snowflake in a robbery. “Oh crap,” I groaned loudly. Standing up I began to pace. “If she does then my cover will be blown and who knows what would happen if she finds out. Then again I often wondered if she did know my secret and was just lying in wait to strike. Other times I think she really is oblivious to the big picture just like any other typical villain.”

Worrying about my cover being exposed allowing it to cloud my better judgment I decided to check up on my fiancee before doing anything _too_ drastic. Phone in hand I dialed the number to her office. It rang three times before taking me to her voice mail. “Sorry, I am unavailable right please a message after the beep. Unless you're Anna then, please don't leave a message of the erotic nature.”

I hung up laughing at the fact she remembered my little prank I did to her in the middle of work hours. Though as much as I wanted to reminiscence about it I had more important things to handle. Confirming she wasn't at work only heightened my suspicion and dread. Apart from home, and work there's only one other place Elsa went to if she desired to be alone: her lair high in the mountain north of here.

Before I went near that death trap, I needed my suit because Anna doesn't know about the ice palace. Tapping Olaf's number from my speed dial it rang twice before it picked up answering with a cheery hello. Until he heard my voice. “Oh, it's you.” _Still mad I hear._

“Look I know I upset you today with the broken talons, but I need my suit it's an emergency. Life or death even.”

I wanted for response. He sighed either surrendering or getting ready to tell me no. “Alright fine, but you already have your suit.”

“Huh?” I knew he was good, but was really that good to the point I somehow secretly had my suit on underneath my clothes.

“Yes, it's in the trunk of your car. I modified it to fit both your suit and Firebird that way you always have it, and Elsa will never know.”

Excited I replied, “You know if I wasn't marrying Elsa or gay I would totally marry you Olaf. You're the man.”

Hanging up I rushed into the garage, popped the trunk and removed the 'spare' tire seeing just as Olaf had stated my suit wrapped in plastic, and my bike. Pulling the tiny bike I sat it on the floor. Wrist guard in hand I pressed a button and before my eyes watched my bike go from a miniature toy to full-size motorcycle. Before becoming my alter ego I removed the necklace, my engagement ring and other things Anna would have on her person. The Phoenix is not allowed to have any tells or objects that could risk my personal life, and everyone I care for endanger, even if one is the notorious Ice Queen. Stripping down I put on the snug suit, helmet, I opened the garage door, hopped on my bike, and rode off towards the mountains sunset against me.

* * *

Taking the north bound route towards the Ice Queen's lair, a place with many exits, one entrance that took a month to climb, and one secret entrance. Unless of course a crazy person wanted to take the sky and crash through the icy roof only to wind up breathless from the lack of oxygen and low atmospheric pressure. Not that I've _ever_ done that before. Taking the exit passing by the sign reading North Mountain Tourist Trail closed. The bumpy snowy road began to chew away my tires. Olaf hadn't fitted her with snow tires and I didn't dare tell him my plan. Poor planning on my part. More signs readings danger avalanche, warnings of wolves, and some painted over reading snow beasts. I had forgotten about the wolves. In the distant they howled reminding me of their presence. Elsa outfitted with them collars for her protection, allowing her to control them. They also served her by warning her of any unwanted guests meaning me and a few other villains who made her blacklist. Ahead I noticed the black and yellow barrier heading into the 'closed' off limits caves. Speeding up I crashed the gate begining my ascent up the mountain towards the castle that sat up it's summit.

Seeing the dimmed light at the end of the tunnel I slowed down stopping before the exit. Parking my bike near the mouth of the cave in case I needed to make a speedy retreat. Looking up my breath hitch as it did the very first time I laid eyes upon Elsa's palace. It towered over the land hidden by clouds unknown to most that such a majestic place existed. An icy staircase lead to two solid doors also made out of ice. My focus was the balcony around back leading to her chambers a room where she once held me captive. The memory of ice shackles bounding my wrist to the wall as she ran her chilling fingers along my suit came to the forefront of my mind causing my cheeks to heat up from intense pleasure it gave. Thinking about it more Olaf was on to something. The Ice Queen sure did like to play The Phoenix. Not that I minded as long as she didn't remove my mask the woman could mess with all she wanted in the privacy of this palace.

Taking out my grappling hook in the shape of an eagles talon I swung it around to gain momentum before throwing up into the air. Giving it tug to ensure it wouldn't fall I started my climb. _Scaling an ice palace_ , I laughed to myself, _never thought I'd do that in my life_. Reaching the second story balcony I peaked over the railing. A set of closed icy double doors blocked my sight. Finishing my climb landing on my feet my first step forward I slipped. Regaining my balance I opened the doors ready to face whatever may lurk in the Ice Queen's chambers. Only to find it empty expect for a bed and an ice made vanity sat in the room. Skimming my hand along the bed something caught me by surprise about it. Instead of a block of ice like I had expect to my surprise the mattress felt soft, but firm. I childish had the sudden urge to bounce on the bed like I had done when we picked out our first bed. Ikea still hates me to this day. I would have gladly jumped on the bed to see high I bounce, but two things stopped me in my flaming tracks. One, the sheet being made of ice, two Elsa would know someone was here and might make me – The Phoenix her first target.

Exiting the room I heard music echoing through the palace. Following the distinctive and familiar music down the stairs I find myself on the bottom floor where a grand staircase split off leading to the floor. Above me, I noticed a chandelier hanging, below Elsa ice skating in time with the slow and eerie music. Leaning against the balcony I watched her suddenly feeling stupid for traveling up there. Confirming that she was alone just skating her problems away it seemed. Her cooping device when she couldn't talk or didn't want to weigh me down with her problems. Letting the world spin to deal with its faults and issues. Completely alone with just her thoughts.

Being alone is both our greatest pleasure and burden it gives us time to think to ourselves without the harsh reality around judging us. However, the claws of darkness and sorrow sometimes lurk in those lonely moments waiting to dig into clouding our own best judgment. I think that is why Elsa and I are on opposite sides of the field. She stands for chaos, revenge against the society norms that step on those wish for more or can't help themselves. I stand for justice and fighting not to protect the greedy who trample for weak, but protect those who don't want to take part in the insanity. Corrupt bigwigs like Mr. Arendelle who don't deserve my fire or kindness. People like him are the real evil of this city not Elsa. Yet, even I know our game must play for if I don't attempt to put a stop to her evil antics I too would look like a villain.

The song ended and only static sounded. She sighed placidly and I could tell she felt relaxed for the time being. Elsa skated to a makeshift bench. Picking up her phone she touched the screen a few times. To my own horror my phone began vibrate in my pocket. _Maybe, it's just coincidence and Olaf is calling me._ I hoped. Pulling it out I stole a peek and saw Elsa's name on the screen. _Damn, she's calling me. It should go to voice mail. Please go to voice mail._

"Hey sweetie, it's me. You probably can't come to phone right now 'cause you're either in the shower or listen to music with the volume up way too damn high. Anywho, I ought to be home in a half an hour, so if you've already ate don't wait up for. Love ya, see you soon bye." She hung up just as a white wolf came walking into the room. It barked causing Elsa to whip around a blade made from ice materialized in her hand. “Alright intruder.” she spoke in my direction. “My wolves have informed me of your presence. Seeing as how I am not in the mood to fight anyone at this time. I will give you two options. One leave my palace within the next ten seconds and no harm will come to you. Two stay and become the next victim of my icy wrath.” She began counting.

I jumped to my feet heading towards her chambers for the open window. Behind me her voice echoed bouncing off the ice. I couldn't risk getting caught for if I did she would no doubtfully hold me hostage. In the room I slammed the door shut hoping in case I didn't make it time that it would stall the wolves and her. Outside the winds harsh bit attacked me practically mimicking what her wolves might do if got captured. Leaping atop the balcony I slipped my hands into the leather straps unsheathing my wings from my sides. Ready to take flight into the wind I prepared myself to jump having gone parachuting and base jumping in the past. Olaf's idea not mine. Going to make the leap I quickly detached my hook from the ice. Taking a few steps back I ran. Just as my left foot felt air I found myself being pulled back into the palace.

Turning back I saw Elsa holding one of my wings. “Well, well, well,” she tutted. “I thought a rat had gotten into my lair, but instead I find a bird.” Making a quick and probably stupid decision I grabbed one of the smoke bombs from my utility belt and tossed it near Elsa's foot. It went off in puff of well smoke distracting her allowing me to escape. Taking flight I manage to her Elsa order, "Wolves attack. I want her alive." Gliding down noticing my flight patten was off, snagging the rope of my grappling hook, hearing the wolves getting closer, I jumped atop Firebird, and took of into the dark cave.

Racing down the cave using only my tiny headlight as a guide I dodged protruding icicles that tried to block my path. I couldn't risk getting caught, and I already messed up by letting her snatch a few of my costumes feathers. Coming to the exit I saw the glowing yellow eyes of the wolves blocking me from escaping. A large mound of snow fell just ahead, I figured I could use it as ramp to jump of the furry blockage. Speeding up the compact snow held upon the weight. Hitting it just right like a ramp it sending me flying over the snarling pack. Landing hard upon the snow I zoomed towards the road needing to lose my howling tail once off the snowy path hitting the dirt road I noticed the howling stopped allowing me to relax.

Revving the engine I bolted off into the night needing to get home before I did anything else stupid, but more importantly before Elsa.

* * *

At home I quickly stripped off my suit, and noticed a few missing feathers. “Shit,” I cursed out-loud. “Nice job Anna, you fucked up, 'cause you let your own dumb paranoia get the better of you. I hope to the ancient Norse gods she doesn't try to conduct tests for DNA.” Seeing the flash of headlight illuminating casting into the three windows I rapidly finished clasping the snowflake charm around my neck just as the door began to open. Skidding into the kitchen I jumped over the couch landing upon the cushions safety.

Pretending to play on my phone I listened and waited. The sound of the garage door's mechanical close caught my attention. In my state of fearing of the unknown my senses once again heighten to every little sound Elsa made. The click and squeak of the obnoxious door leading from the garage to the kitchen. Heels clicking upon the title floor as she drew near, a long heavy sigh of either boredom or exhaustion. I could never tell the difference. Suddenly the clicking ceased looking over my shoulder I didn't see Elsa come in causing me to worry more. I jumped feeling a pair of cold hands over my ears and equally chilling breath at my ear. A low seductive voice whispered in my ear, “Guess who?”

I played it cool pretending everything was fine, even though it wasn't. “Olaf?” I guessed coyly.

“Nope, try again,” she replied cheerily.

“Alright,” I pondered. Internally I scolded myself, _dumb_ ass _you better enjoy this time, for it might be your last happy moment with Elsa._ “Oh, are you that ice happy Kristoff?”

“No, one last guess,” she purred.

_Ice happy, you're going to wind up frozen solid when she's done with you,_ my mind mocked. “Could it be my loving fiancee Elsa?” I asked sweetly.

Cold lips upon my cheek as she answered me, “Correct.” She joined me on the couch wrapping her arms around my torso placing her head upon chest. “Sorry, I'm late the project demanded my attention.”

I faked a smile knowing it my own stupid fault for making a rash decision. “You wanna talk about it?”

Elsa deeply inhaled snuggling into me more, “You know I can't discuss my work. That damn weasel made us sign a non-disclosure agreement. I wish I could discuss it with you, honey.”

“It's fine,” I assured, “I would probably get bored anyway,” I tried to joke. I waited for a reply, but after not receiving one I noticed her light breathing and assumed she fell asleep. Looking around the room my eyes locked onto her black work bag in the wing back chair. I started to grow nervous wondering if my feathers were in there and what Elsa might do with them. My right arm resting on the couches arm began twitch, I drummed my fingers hoping to distract myself from thinking about the dire situation I put myself in.

Nothing worked at all for my mind could only think about how stupid my choices were, how they could and would affect me – us in the future. I had no choice, but to see if Elsa brought home her survivors from my trespassing. Slowly I slid out from underneath her pausing every time she made a noise or moved. I had both stealth and practice on my side for this job. During our first few months as a secret couple Elsa would often stay the night and get super cuddling. Making going to the bathroom a waiting game until she either woke up or rolled over, and that was a fate worse than death itself.

Dropping onto the floor I stole a glance back making sure Elsa still slept peaceful. I let out a small sigh. Taking the necessary few step required to get from the couch to the chair I grew more nervous. Opening the black bag with a shaky hand I saw the three feathers from my suit. I couldn't just grab them though and run away. Elsa would get suspicious and who knows what might happen then. Looking over at Elsa, back at the feathers, and Elsa once more I faced a dilemma. I asked myself on question: Is my secret identity really worth losing the girl I love most?

 


	6. A Villain's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter is told in Elsa's pov.

I sat at the kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee for the past fifteen minutes. Sleep had evaded me last night for my mind couldn't rest after yesterday's events. Still in disbelief that The Phoenix dared to invade my lair for no reason. I had her in my clutches for a few seconds and managed to snatch a few feathers. Opening and closing my hand I still felt her warmth tingling in my palm. A noise startled me thankfully it was only Anna hopping down the stairs her gleeful smile lighting up the room better than the sun ever could. "Morning Elsa. No elaborate breakfast today?" I smiled hearing her light teasing tone.

"No not today, sorry."

She leaned forward planting a kiss on my check. "It's fine there's cereal or frozen waffles. You don't have to cook for me every day. Besides, you look like you got a lot on your mind."

I let a low sigh causing the top of my coffee to frost over in my exasperation. "The same old same old. I grimaced pushing it away. Hearing the sound of bits clinking in the bowl I smiled knowing Anna went for the over-sugared chocolate balls that turn the milk chocolaty. Taking a seat she noticed my abandoned cup. "Do You want a refill?" she offered kindly reaching for my mug.

"No," I replied pulling it away from her grasp. “I got it,” hastily I rose from my seat. Pouring the piping hot coffee into my cup I added some creamer, and three tablespoons of sugar. Turning I rose my mug to my lips smiling, and she returned it. Behind that sweet smile I often wondered if Anna had some secret I didn't know about. Of course not that I can talk being the infamous Ice Queen most people feared. Turning back my wondering thoughts about Anna disbanded seeing milk dribbled down her chin. She's far too innocent and naive to have some dark insidious double life like me. “Dear, you have something on your face,” I pointed out.”

“I'll get to it in a second,” she replied, licking her lips.

A light chuckled escaped, and I shook my head at my silly girlfriend. I never understood how Anna managed to maintain her composer through the chaos that went on just outside our walls. Even after getting a small beating from the scum of the town she still smiled with warmth and caring.

My cell vibrated at my side reaching into my left pocket I pulled out the one I used sending messages to my converts whenever they needed to contact me or I needed to them. The cell a simple flip burn phone easy to buy and even easier to run over with a car. Peaking over while Anna crunched away on her breakfast. Upon the white screen I read the short reply _got ur info meet at 8._ Closing my phone happy the idiot could finally be useful.

Wiping her lip off Anna stole a glance at the clock. She groaned, “Time for work, I guess.” Rising from her seat she began to trudge back upstairs to prepare.

A few minutes later she came down fixing her blouse. “Where's my coat?”

Noticing her coat hanging haphazardly over the couch I took  it off, “I got it.” H elping her  with it,  not like she really needed  it , but I come to enjoy our mundane routine. It gave me clarity, something to hold me down, and to look forward  to  when I finally decided to leave the Ice Queen in the lair. 

“Thanks honey,” she gave me a quick chaste upon the lips.

“No, problem darling,” I purred. As she headed for the garage I gave her cute ass a slap. Biting my lower lip to conceal the sly smile she paused in the middle of the room.

Anna whipped around her face flushed pointing an accusing finger at me she shouted, “You're a vile cruel beast, now I have to go to work thinking about my contour.”

“Love you too,” I waved blowing her a kiss. I caught her smile slightly as she closed the door behind her. Hearing the rumble of the garage, and the car's engine she left. I sighed heavily needing to make my own to work. Twenty minutes later I finished my bun, snagging my own jacket to look normal I made my way to my own job. Opening the door I noticed a black skid mark smaller than either of our car tires. I then remembered Anna once having a motorcycle that she sold after her second accident. Shrugging it off I figured I never paid close enough attention to the area. Getting in my own car I turned on the ignition, backed out of the garage and driveway and headed for the place I hated most.

Parking in my designated spot at Weselton  L abs I stepped out ready to enter the building that might be the cause of my death. Out of the building came the sniveling man himself Duke Weselton my colleague, and boss. Kristoff and I have taken it upon ourselves to call him the Duke of Weaseltown for laughs. I looked down eyes focused on his large nose, beady little eyes behind tiny spectacles. I despised the man with a passion.  No matter how many times  I have told him countless times of my engagement he still tries to  flirt with  me. The creepy old pervert. If the pay wasn't so damn good I would have gladly left after his first advance upon me or froze him solid. Alas, if only it was that simple.

“Good morning, Elsa,” he bowed, his ghastly hair piece flipping over.

I coughed holding back the protruding laugh  recalling the ordeal of my first experience seeing  the event, it  still remained funny even to this day. Like an inside joke  a person forget s about only to remember  causing  people give you offhanded glances seeing you laugh to yourself. “Morning to you to, sir,” I replied  gritting my teeth . 

“I hope today you and Dr. Bjorgman will be able to move the project along. The sooner it's finished the sooner we can take out that bitch Ice Queen, and once she is disposed on I plan reaping in the reward. Then, we can focus on that god awful Phoenix.” I watched him both extremely perplexed and slightly horrified as his tapped the tips of his fingers together like a manically villain. Not even I've done that, I may be evil, a few bad puns of course, but never the finger pyramid of contemplation or the tapping them together. Hell, I don't even monologue, I find it boring revealing ones plan so the hero can escape and turning the tables. I'm evil on the side not stupid. Duke stopped seeing my face he must have realized he voiced the rest of his plot. “Have a lovely day Ms. Frossen, and remember progress is money.” 

Passing by I allowed the chill of disgust to pass through me after being forced to talk to him about my alter ego's future demise. He may not have flirted with me for once, but I didn't like being called such harsh names. Scanning my badge I flicked my wrist causing a little gust of icy wind his way forcing his toupee to flip over. Hearing him  mumble a few colorful words a sly smirk graced my lips.  _Call me a bitch will you._

Coming to the locker in the employee 's lounge I looked around for anyone else to walk in – namely my co-worker being one of the only people who actually work here. Turning the dial of the lock I opened it taking off my other coat trading it in for my lab coat shrugging into it, and smoothly remov ing the evidence bag containing three distinctive feathers from my encounter with Phoenix last night. Stuffing into the inter pocket I proceed to place my purse and main cell in the locker. Closing the door I jumped back seeing my co-worker. In my frantic state I felt ice upon my palms.  _Control it, calm yourself. Think of Anna she helps._ The ice slowly dissipated as my thoughts came to Anna. "Morning Kristoff," I  acknowledged.

"Hey Elsa, I got you a coffee, creamer, three sugars, and a chocolate cream stick."

Kristoff Bjorgman my co-worker and only friend sad, but true. People skills weren't exactly my strong suit having both a loving fiancee and friend surprises me sometimes. Taking a seat at one of the tables I noticed the strange orange muffin Kristoff held. "What is that thing?" I inquired somewhat disgusted.

He took a bite answering, "Carrot muffin and apple cider."

_Now I see what Anna means._ Thinking about her I remember our discussi on about the cake. "Oh, I got Anna to agree about the cake situation. She does dislike not having a full chocolate cake, but persuading Anna is an easy feat," I winked.

He placed his muffin on the napkin pushing it away. "I honestly don't want to know how you managed. Changing the subject I have received a new part for the project a little gift after  T he Ice Queen robbed that bank a few days ago."

I nearly choked on my coffee. Setting it down I kept my professional mask on, but inside I panicked.  _Wait, what did I leave behind? I've doing a fairy good job on cleaning up my messes after learning of this insane project._

"Yeah, when we get to the lab I'll show. It's really cool, pun intended,"  he snickered.

Finishing both my coffee and cream stick I followed him to  our joint lab. The middle was for when we worked together on the project we  also had our own separate labs. Entering the elevator he pressed the up bottom. Ridding I began to think about the project. With the threat of  T he  I ce  Q ueen high, and no one really to stop to her the government with funding by one of the richest men in the city created Project Skadi in hopes to take her – me down for good. I was hired to build the mechanics while Kristoff work ed with any ice gathered from my hands. Little is really known how both ou r parts will create the weapon to kill her, but I know I need to destroy it before the weapon can fully function. 

Once in the lab Kristoff held up a finger, “Wait here.”  _You're far too excited about ice,_ I sighed. A few seconds later he came in practically jumping with glee over a covered container. Setting it down, he warned, “Careful it has temper.” Yanking off the cloth he revealed a tiny mound of snow. I didn't need to poke the plastic  since I already knew the mound was alive, fear washed over me. Kristoff oblivious smiled at me, “Isn't she a pretty. I 've  already done an analysis of the it and it's exactly like the Snow Queen's magic I've seen before.”

“Snow Queen?” I questioned. No one had ever called me a nice name before all I ever received Ice Queen, the Frozen Bitch some time your Majesty by my foe, but Snow Queen, never.

“Yeah, she isn't as mean as everyone makes her out as, in fact she kidnapped me once, and didn't harm me at all.” 

_That was an accident, and I'm_ _never_ _going to do it again._ _I only wanted your expertise in furthering my own research upon my powers._ I still  had  many question on how they work, and very few answers. “Maybe, she didn't want blood on her hands or got distracted.” I replied recalling having the party crashed by a certain little hero. 

Kristoff smiled widely and mischievous ly , “Oh yeah she got distracted alright. The Phoenix came bursting in the two fought and next thing I know girl on girl action.”

I playful swatted his arm gasping, “You disgust me, I sometimes  wonder why we're friends.”

“Because we're the only ones working here, and I give you something sweet every morning.”

Heading for my office I waved him off, “Anna gives me something  _sweet_ almost every night.” Opening the door to my office I slid halfway in giving him a sultry wink emphasizing my double entendre.

“I really don't need to hear about it,” he stammered red in the cheeks.

Entering I locked the door, and pulled down the blind to conceal my actions. Taking a seat at my desk I glanced at the robotics for my half of the project. Knowing Kristoff had no plans for working with the ice on his part  since he would  probably  be too busy playing with  it  and hopefully destroy it in some way. I wish I could be that lucky. I felt ice prick my fingers and palms  once again.  I closed my hands thinking calming thoughts the stress of only being awake a couple hours began to weigh upon me,  along with all other events this morning, my meeting coming up soon, and I couldn't risk losing it at work. I decided to conduct my business to ease my mind either that or think of Anna  more deeply  which would lead to some  indecent and possibly inappropriate thoughts at work.

Snapping the latex gloves upon my wrist I withdrew the feathers from my arch nemesis' suit. Twirling one between my fingers I admired how it shone under the light orange, yellow, red, and little bit if gold danced glowing with life and hope. Leaning back in my chair I pondered my next move. I could easily find out who my feathered foe is and ruin them from the inside out. Discover and torment her personal life that sat underneath the mask. Find out where she lives, torment her family, torture her co-workers if any, and who she might love. The temptation was indeed alluring, but something halted  me from doing so. 

Leaning back in my chair I mused reminiscing about my first scuffle with The Phoenix and how I didn't have the heart – or lack of one to kill her. It was a cool spring night the full moon overhead shinning through  the glass roof window. My normal ice dress traded in for a form fitting stealth like the one I had seen while Anna watched those  distasteful cartoons. In the darkness shadows I stalked my target ahead. That night I plan n ed on stealing a very special item. Spotting the corner camera I quickly froze it causing the infernal thing to short-circuit. Having done recon I knew there were no guards, just infrared cameras, two pass-coded locks, robotic dogs (of my own invention), and my favorite laser beams. 

Arriving at my first obstacle a simple metal door only accessed by a ten digit code with limited attempts. I smiled wickedly under the pale moon's glow at how stupidly easy breaking in, and bypassing the lock mechanism for the door. During my recon I tested how my ice  would  fair against the first lock, and it turned out to be a piece of cake. Waving my hand a layer of frost coated the keypad turning the red light  to  green, the door clicked, and opened granting my entrancing. Stepping passed the threshold I let loose an icy mist to hide myself from the infrared camera's lurking in the space. Walking in further I noticed red glowing red within fog. The mechanical dogs encircled me opening their muzzles to unleash flames burning away my icy cover. From the belt around my waist I withdrew a small remote pressing a button the dogs deactivated, and I coated the room once more. Strolling by I patted one purring, “Down boys.” 

The next door  a challenge, but not impossible. A five key pass-code, I.D. scanner, and hand scanner. The owner of the item is indeed a paranoid old fool. Dropping my bag I pulled out a can of soda, laminate paper and an I.D. of some soon fired guard. Fired for personal reason s , not due to my soon wrongdoing's. Again, evil, but never heartless. Carefully, with gloved hands I removed the can, wrapped the sheet around to create a fair enough hand-print to fool the lock. Finished, I placed my own upon the plastic pressing it to the scanner. My hand applied the heat needed as well as the force for it to read correctly. The first dot lite up green, after scanning the card the second glowed finally the code, and I typed in the five digits 3-5-7-2 and the pound sig n . I heaved a sigh knowing the meaning behind those chosen four numbers. I ignored the annoyance as the third light  turned green to my delight. Sliding the final door aside I gazed upon the staircase leading to the middle of the room where my prize sat. The last thing to make it passed were the laser beams. I could do that in my sleep. 

Forming a simple ice shield to deflect the beams I proceeded dissipating the shield once I made it th r ough. I took a step cautiously just in case. At the top sat a metal box holding the item in question snatching I winced waiting for something to spring forth like a giant boulder or some trap door a few second s ticked by giving me the okay. I rose the box into the air and smile triumphantly. Heading for my exit I gave the box a little toss, “Piece of ca-” A loud crash interrupted my gloating.

A figure emerged from the dust, a slender female wearing a skin tight suit of multiple colors resembling a fire. Shaking wild red locks the stranger looked up, I met teal  eyes  behind a mask of the same colors. I noticed her eyes leave mine wonder ing down  my body her face turned a  dark  shade of red either from embarrassment  from her crash landing or . . . I glanced down at myself remembering I left most of my chest exposed  as a precaution . She coughed regain ing all sense of composer. I watched her curious ly place her hands upon her hips in a heroic cliche fashion. “I am The Phoenix,” she announced. 

Suddenly amused I inquired, “And you're here to do exactly what, little bird?”

“I'm to put a stop to your crimes and restore order to this fair city.

_Delusional yet cute_ . “Okay, allow me to ask you this, do you really think defeating me will bring new light to this city?”

“Yes, the people need a beacon of hope and I will bring it to them.”

I cracked a smile wanting to laugh so hard at her false hope. “Who ever fed you that load bull must think you're as stupid a rock. The people don't care for either of us, all they care  about  is themselves. You can kill me now, and they  wi ll find a new villain to serve their needs. I just keep the evil and crime in line I admit a few stray's wonder free, but I punish them. Without me the town would be in utter chaos, and everyone would blame you.”

Her  confusion on her face turn ed to rage she held up her arm. “You're lying.”

A dark laugh reverberated in my throat. “That is where you are wrong deary I am a villain, but I have no reason to ever lie to you. For you see little bird villains don't lie remember that it might save you one day.”

I could tell she took my words into consideration. Still holding arm up she replied, “I didn't get the memo on that.”

“Oh,” a seductive smirk crossed my lips. “the memo, I'll send it . . . to you grave.”

Icicles rose from the ground which  surprisingly she skillfully dodged. Creating a mist to cover my sneak attack  I went over until a gun shot rang out in the room. The spark from her 'gun' and the ice crystals in the  air exploded upon impact. The room suddenly became engulfed  in a  red hue, and the loud shrill of an alarm blared. The mist cleared giving me a clear view of the feathered hero who seemed distracted. Sliding over I grabbed her by the throat. She gasped for air, kicking her legs in the empty space below. I had no desire to kill her, I would  hold  long enough until she passed out from asphyxiation.  Something though tickled the back of my mind making me regret choking her and  I dropped her to the ground. 

Inhaling sharply for  fresh  air she looked up at me, “W-why did you-”

“I have an unfair advantage, something important to attend to, the cops will be here in few and . . .” I questioned my own motives for a few seconds. “and you're by far the craziest person I've ever face. I hope to see you again.” Rising to her feet I saw the cause of the gun fire upon her hands she wore gantlets and I saw little bullets lining the bottom. The Phoenix tapped a button upon the wrist guard, her boots lite up pushing my new foe up towards the roof, shattered glass rained down on me, and I watched her disappear into the night. It didn't matter I still had my- With a quick glance the item I managed to steal was gone. “Cleaver little bird,” I chuckled darkly, leaving the building before the cops came. 

Over the next few months things changed we weren't just villain and hero and fighting it out it became a game. I do something evil she comes crashing in we exchanged words foreplay a little, fight, and either I or her retreats when things get too rough. I sometimes defeat her and am actually successful with my insidious plot, or she wins. We come out of our scuffles  a  little bruised, battered, beaten, nothing  major anymore. In all honestly I've come to like to enjoy my feisty foe, she surprises me in both good and bad ways. Go o d, the sex after a battle with Anna amazing, bad when she surprises me by taking a random flight into the sky. 

Stuffing the feathers back into the bag I decided against finding The Ph oenix's  identity. Someday I'll figure out, but not today. Sliding open my top drawer I dropped them in, locking it. 

 

* * *

The workday ended at a mandatory five o' clock no staying behind or overtime. Rules of the agreement. Kristoff bade me a goodnight and we parted ways at our cars. Before getting into my own car, I stole a glance at the lab planning out my next evil scheme to steal the tiny snow monster. I couldn't risk the project being complete. My life – both the Ice Queen's and my normal life depended it. Getting  in  I started the engine to head to lair not the ice palace sitting at the crest at the North Mountain, but an old  unused ice factory I used for my professional meetings. The Ice Palace is used as a dramatic  place  for those I capture or just need somewhere to relax. The peaceful air is calming when I need an escape from it all and I can't talk to Anna about my alter ego. 

Driving down the road I took my typical precautions maintain ing the speed limit, doubling back a few times, and pulling over at random spots. Arriving at the old abandoned ice factory I parked in the shadows. Entering the building I traded out my work clothes for my signature ice dress, waving my hands forming a mask to cover my identity. I went up the small  set of  stairs into the office. Taking a seat in the chair all that was left was to wait. My cell vibrated plucking from cell from an obscene place hav ing no place in my icy dress conceal such devices. Flipping open the phone the text read  _my place bring payment_ .

I groaned loudly at the n erve of that man always wanting to have control of every situation I'm involved with. Slamming my fist upon the desk freezing it solid I turned to face the wall where I stashed the diamonds from the heist the other day. 

The rickety iron gate swung in an uninviting manner giving the ominous warning of stay away. I gladly would have if Anna's well - being wasn't at stake, and I wanted revenge upon the mongrels who dared to hurt her. Parking on the side I waked out towards the House of Mirrors where our meeting would take place. From the speakers I heard the creepy music meant to strike fear in all those who trespass. That's what The Mirror does mimicking the emotions we try to hide. At the moment I'm acting brave, determined in my mission in truth I'm filled with underlying dread that someone will figure out my secret using it against me for their own cunning plots. Passing by the own carousel it slowly spun, the scent of old deep fryer oil still lingered in air, electric buzzed all around me from faulty fuses, and the lights from various rides blinked sending me the messages far away from the creep place. Passing by the old haunted house laughter echoed in the distance causing me to halt. Still hated this place even when it was opened  in my  child hood . I peeked around the corner half expecting a clown to come out wielding some sort of crazed weapon. 

Finally, I made it to the Hall of Mirrors. It lite up signaling the man knew I was here ready for me. Taking a deep breath I went into Ice Queen mode fearless a force to be reckon with. One blast of my icy gale will send Mirror Boy and his goons to the ir doom. Heading in I prepared myself for the worst.  In t he dimly lite area I couldn't even see past my nose, but I wouldn't let him have any control of this situation. I am his superior and no silly emotional torment or reflective surface will deter me. The lights grew bright, his voice echoed around me  as I came face-to-face with myself in one of his mirror.

"Evening Ice Queen I see you came,”  h is voice echoed around me.

"Of course  I came I asked for this meeting you idiot," I replied my voice dripping with sarcasm. "I can leave though  without pa y ing you."

"That won't be necessary, Queenie. Follow the lights and fulfill your end of the bargain."

I rolled my eyes watching the lights blink in the dark space. "Only if you fill yours," I muttered following the beams.

Coming to a halt in a small area I found myself surrounded by mirrors. “Stay there,” he ordered. I like seeing you this way: valuable. Caged by yourself and forced to look at yourself as the monster you truly are.” He remained in the shadows like a coward. In the darkness I could make out his figure.

“You know these parlor tricks don't work me. I've faced my demons,” I barked growing more annoyed by the second.

“Oh, I know The Ice Queen has, but has the woman under the mask?” he taunted.

“What _are_ you  talking about.”

“Don't think I haven't heard the rumors, your Majesty. You're slipping, they say. They ask why haven't you murdered that Phoenix, yet? I would have plucked her feathers already. In fact, if you don't do the job I might take it upon myself and-”

“I have yet to kill her 'cause unlike you and those _others_ she keeps me on my toes. Now can we please get this exchange over with, or would like to further question my loyalties?” 

The figure took a step back informing me of his reluctance step down for the time being. “Leave the diamonds by your feet.”

Dropping the bag of diamonds I back away a few steps. "Here 's your payment I expect what I asked for without full hesitation and your complete corruption or . . . an ice make dagger formed in my hands I'll take what I need by force."

"Oh warm up, Queenie I got the info you requested."

His puns were indeed insufferable, but I would endure them for Anna. "Then enlighten me, what did you find."

He chuckled, "So the great queen is finally bowing to me."

I could no longer holder it back and the eye roll came.  I am actually thankful I don't  hav e underlings, or even henchmen  that weren't made from snow. They act helpful, loyal little pets, and then back stab me in an attempt to take me metaphorical crown. "No, I only want answers not surrendering myself to your whims. Do you see me on my knees pleading for your approval?" Waiting a beat I answered my own question. "No, I'm still the mighty queen and no man who spends his day hiding in the shadows calming it as mystery will say otherwise." My own cold air swept the room revealing my rage. I seriously hated people like him. 

"You ' r e anger," he cooed mockingly. 

"Of course I am, you're wasting my time,” I growled hand frosted over.

“Fine, ruin my fun,” he grumbled in the darkness. Hearing the sliding of an object coming my way a manilla folder stopped at my foot. “That contains everything I was able to get in the short amount of time and for the price. Next time,” he voice held an undertone of lust, “it will cost you something _more._ ”

Taking the folder I skimmed the contents finding a few criminals records.  _These men will pay for harming you Anna, oh they will pay._ “Thank you,” I said smugly, and left. I stopped one last thing pricking my mind. Whipping around filling the room once more with a deathly chilling air. “Oh and if you dare to step over my head and attack my bird friend lets just say,” a ball of ice formed in my hand. “You might end up shattered.” To punctuate my point I slammed the ball into the glass shattered the glass. I smiled hearing the bits fall to the floor like music to my ears. With everything in ordered I sauntered off before he could sick his shadows or emotional petty turmoil on me. 

Outside I took a few calming breath s dealing with people like him drew out my rage causing my physical, emotional, and mental pain. Over the years I managed to keep my powers under control, but they still flailed up whenever I committed acts that require raw emotion. For example, the first night Anna and I made love. I woke up with the room coated in frost I panicked dissipated and ran out refusing to speak to her for a good three days. She helps though . . . a lot, and the longer I stayed with her the better my control became. However, without her warmth I need a quick release for holding them back would cost me what normality I managed to gain. 

In the middle of the creepy amusement park I let loose my fury that had formed while talking to that infernal wannabe super villain. Ice coated the soggy muddy ground sprea ding  out cover ing the attractions  in a thick layer of snow . Sighing I ran a hand through my hair feeling free. Sometimes it felt wonderful to just let it go. Striding off for my car folder in hand I prepared myself for both my act of revenge and greeting my loving fiancee after of course I trade out cars, and return to my normal clothes. The life of a super villain can be a lonely one.

 


	7. The Price I Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to Anna's pov and the begining takes place during the start of the last chapter.

The scent of coffee permeated the air making me cringe at the sign both morning had come to mock me, and Elsa had awoken from her night on the couch where I left her. I couldn't bring myself to look at her sleeping figure knowing what might come once she got to work. She could find a hair follicle or a piece of dead skin from all the various times I put it on and taken it off of my person. It wasn't like I could walk in the nearest dry cleaners and ask to have it washed to ensure something like this doesn’t happen. She does work at a lab that means there could be microscopes, and other various devilish contraptions to aid her in her plans. Hell, I bet she has access to a whole database of results, and anything she'll find on my feathers will lead her to either me or Olaf. Washing my hands I met my reflection. Worry lined my expression, as well dark coloration underneath my eyes from lack of sleep.

I took a moment to steel myself before facing Elsa so early. _Alright Anna just be your normal, quirky, adorable self. Don't let your nerves take control. She knows nothing right now, and ignorance is your greatest ally at the moment._ After coaching myself and convincing my brain Elsa didn't know my alter ego yet, I merrily went down the stairs. Coming into the kitchen I greeted my lovely fiancee. Once hitting the kitchen the air felt heavy with tension and a blast of cold air hit me giving me an uneasy feeling. She seemed lost in thought, and since the cold doesn't bother her, Elsa had no idea of the chilling air around us. "Morning Elsa. No elaborate breakfast today," I asked teasingly. Maybe, my 'jolly' mood could lift her spirits possibly prolonging my demise. Of course my light spirit was a put on for her sake and mine.   
  
She smiled acknowledging my delightful mood. "No not today, sorry."  
  
 _So far, so good_. I leaned forward planting a kiss on her cold cheek. I planned her to keep this interaction as normal as possible the last thing I wanted this morning was a snow storm in the kitchen. "It's fine there's cereal or frozen waffles. You don't have to cook for me every day. Besides, you look like you got a lot on your mind."  
  
I went to the cabinet finding a fresh box of Coco Puffs. She sighed exasperated, and another wave of cold air consumed the room. I rubbed my arms to subside the chill. "Same old, same old." Pouring the round bits into the bowl some bounced trying to gain freedom from being eaten. Snagging the milk out of the fridge I checked the date, and poured it over the chocolate bits instantly turning the white to a dull brown. Taking a seat across from her I noticed the abandoned coffee mug. "Do you want a refill?" I offered sweetly, reaching for her mug.  
  
"No," she replied hastily pulling it away from my reach. "I got it." She rose from her seat to preparing herself a new mug. Scooping a spoonful of cereal I shoved it into my mouth. _Wonder what her problem is?_ I think she was unaware of how thick the tension was in the room. Something definitely weighed on her mind. The question was did it involve me and if it did what part of my identity was it aimed towards. Or perhaps I'm over thinking things and work is just stressful. In my absent-minded wonder I felt milk fall from my spoon sliding down my chin she turned examining me. “Dear, you have something on your face,” she pointed out.

“I'll get to it in a second,” I replied, licking my lips.

She laughed at me shaking her head. Probably at the child like innocence I displayed allowing something as simple as milk to coat my upper lip and chin. Taking a seat with her fresh cup of coffee I carefully watched her for any signs of what she might be doing. Her eyes flickered to the side glancing down at something in her right hand. I figured she was just checking an email or gotten some notification from one of her many puzzle games. Elsa knew better than to bring work home with her whether it be villain related or her secret job her and Kristoff worked on for short amount of time during the day. My suspicious about what they did would have to wait, right now I'm more nervous than anything about the unrelated work activities she may partake in.

Wiping my lip off I glanced over at the clock seeing the time signaling I had to get ready for work, and the inevitable. Letting a low groan, “Time for work, I guess.” Getting up I began my trudge back upstairs. Stripping I hurriedly put on the first thing I grabbed being a magenta blouse, and blue skirt. Brushing my teeth and taming the wild mane into my usual style I headed back into the bedroom. Taking a moment to search for my coat I realized I left down stairs not needing it yesterday. Hitting the bottom step I noticed the frigid tension that once resided in the room had lifted. _Elsa must have warmed up._

Fixing the collar of my blouse I asked, “Where's my coat?”

Removing it from the couch the last place I left it she held it our offering, “I got it.” Seeing the look she was giving she desire to help me put on why she enjoyed something so simple and mundane I didn't know. I obliged though for her sake.

“Thanks honey,” I said kissing her quickly. One of the many things I'll miss when shit goes down.

“No, problem darling,” she purred. Leaving for the garage a light slap on my butt caught me off guard. I paused, _Did she just?_ Embarrassment coated my face realizing that Elsa did indeed commit the wicked act of slapping my ass. _Yes, she did!_ I whipped around pointing an accusing finger. “You're a vile cruel beast, now I have to go to work thinking about my contour.” _If only that was true. Foreplay and sex will be last thing on mind today._

Love you too,” she blew me a kiss. I allowed a small  smile  to grace me lips silently praying she would leave the issue alone. Getting in my car I pulled out heading towards work. Down the road a sense of reality hit me hard realizing I still  _had_ talk to  Olaf about my adventure 'cause he will ask why a few feathers are missing when I give me suit for repairs. 

 

* * *

E ntering the museum I began my stealth maneuvers to avoid Gerda. Our game of cat and mouse would never cease until she caught me in a corner without the aid of Olaf to whisk me away. Going through the viking exhibit as a detour I spotted her, and she saw me. She walked over each stride rushed determined to catch up and finally succeed. En route to make an escape I ducked into the Arendelle Royal Hall listening for the click of her heels. Walking past several generations of royals I searched desperately for the section I could use a disguise. Finally, I found exactly who I could hide behind and wait Gerda out until she gave up her search. Gazing up the mannequin I came up with a clever idea one that would most definitely work in my favor. 

I took a position beside the last queen to rule before civil war broke out and the people took control. Posing as her younger sister I watched Gerda come into the hall passing me by. I held my breath and positioned myself waiting for her leave. She looked my way then to the right, and back towards me. A piece of my hair tickled my nose making me want to sneeze. I wiggled my nose to rid offending strand. It didn't work, with her focus once again to the right I blew a puff of air, but not even that seemed to help me in my dire situation. The hair finally won, and I let a small squeaky sneeze. Gerda hearing my noise replied, “Bless you.” She stopped looking around for a sign of anyone. Her gazed became fixated upon me she titled her head at me, walking over, she reached out touching the cloak I stole off a random figurine. Gerda leaned closer getting ready to touch me her fingertips barely touched me when the radio at her side buzzed with static and a voice came through. “We have an issue in the Iron Age exhibit.

Sighing she answered, “I'm on my way.” Once the sound of clicking heels faded away I relaxed letting out my withheld breath, and taking in some fresh air.

The squeak of a wheel caught my attention only to see Olaf stop in front of me. “Anna, you know the exhibits shouldn't be toyed with. Even if you do kind of look like the princess.”

“Gerda was pursuing me, and this is really the only place I can go undercover, and bonus the queen is hot. Kind of reminds me Elsa.”

“Yeah, she won't be bothering you for a while _some kid_ knocked over a prehistoric wolf,” he laughed giving me the  vibe he might be the kid in question.” 

Draping the cloak back on the mannequin we began to walk towards the elevator. The awkward silence started to get to me. “Oh, Anna how did that life or death thing go last night?”

I started to play with hair a sure sign of my nerves. “About that I have something to tell you, and you're probably not going to like it.”

“How bad could it be?” he shrugged rolling into the elevator.

Following him I press the button for our descent.  “Oh, you have no idea,” I mumbled  as the doors sealed us in.

“You did what?” Olaf shouted at me slamming his fists in rage up his desk. His voice echoed throughout the lair only causing more guilt to wash over me. He took off his glasses pinching the bridge of his nose. “Anna, I know you're naive, but really must you act so ignorant?” 

I winced always hated being scolded by my parents,  or  hearing Olaf  speak to me in an  un usual harsh tone only made it worse. I felt like a little kid at the moment the urge to break down and cry looming over me. I knew crying never helped, and more often than  not made the person yelling at me angrier for being vulnerable and showing it. Biting my bottom lip to keep myself form talking knowing I would choke on my words. I glanced down at the ground hurt shuffling my feet. Finding my voice amidst my pain, I whispered solemnly, “I know Olaf, and I'm sorry.”

He rubbed his temples, wheeling over to me. “Anna, I know how much you love being a superhero, but it's not all fun and games sometimes. I give you assignments for a reason you can't just jump the gun, and go after The Ice Queen whenever you damn well please. She's dangerous, and so are the people she works with most of the time. Going up to her lair without protection is different from her robbing a bank or a silly scuffle in a warehouse. I know it might seem like she takes it easy on you, practically toying with you, but you have to remember her powers can freeze all that stands in her way. ” He took a long deep sigh beckoning me down to his level. I dropped to my knees, he placed a gentle hand upon my shoulder, “So, please stop being reckless. You've kind of grown on me, and I really don't want to replace you . . .  _yet_ .”

Ignoring how the word 'yet' feel off his tongue in an ominous way I stood up. "Is there anything I can do today?"

"My resources have informed me that The Ice Queen might be meeting with a rival villain tonight. I don't know how it might pertain to you or the city itself, but from now be careful. Also, in light of your recent activities I want you to a have plan in case something does happen. That means Elsa . . . might have to go.” He winced, a strain in his voice speaking the last part.

Even if Elsa wasn't The Ice Queen I would never leave her, I loved her and that would never change. Looking away from him I replied painfully, “Olaf, I don't think I can.”

He groaned at my stubbornness, “Anna please listen to me, Elsa is a hazard. We both know who her father is, and what he might do if he finds out who you really are. People will be sent after you to capture or kill you. Consider it the price you're paying for taking this job.”

Arguing with Olaf never worked in my favor, but my persistent stubbornness took control. “Elsa, no longer has ties with her father the man wants nothing to do with her and vice versus.” Besides The Ice Queen wouldn't allow a single dirty low life touch me. She would never admit it to anyone, but I'm her favorite foe to have fun with. Not when she can do it anywhere at anytime once she knows. “I mean we've been together for four years, how do you think she might feel if I just randomly came home one day  was suddenly  forced to tell her.  I bet it would go something like this, ' Oh, hey honey my secret identity that I am actually The Phoenix has been revealed, and I have to leave you now for your safely. See ya, I love you though'. Yeah, that would go fantastic,” I scuffed.

“Fine,” he surrendered, “we'll discuss this later, for now take the back up suit, and go on afternoon patrol.” Grabbing my spare suit I started to leave. “And Anna.” I paused turning my headto hear what he had to say. “Be careful.”

He waited for me to make my usual smart ass comment. I decided to humor him. Giving my typical parting salute, and winked “I can't make any promises.” 

Ridding my bike around the city streets I made my rounds passing the bank, city hall, Arendelle Corp., the tunnels, and various stores and I came up with nothing. Coming to a halt in front of a tall building I decided to head for the roof for a birds eye view. I rolled my eyes at my birds related puns. They were getting bad along with the fiery themed ones. I needed to come up with some new ones before I burned out. Bowing my head in shame I chuckled at my own stupidity. Parking Fire Bird in the shadows I climbed up the fire escape arriving upon the roof. The view was breathtaking giving me a 360 degree access to everything.

The wind blew through my hair clearing my thoughts until a stray one about Elsa started to weigh down upon me stressing me further. I began to pace the roof top pondering my possible fate in the near future hours. I thought about every possible scenario Elsa could have in store for me. Vengeance comes in many forms with her, withholding sex, tying me down while under her Ice Queen persona, or even worse not doing anything with the information she might have over my head. I honestly didn't know what was worse thought the anticipation for is to come, or my dreaded and hyper active imagination. Falling back onto the roof I took in the sky above to maybe ease my rampant thoughts. The idea didn't help the clear blue in the sky reminded of her kind eyes that will become a raging glaring storm. Closing my eyes my imagination ran wild with a possible outcome.

_I could practically hear the clicking of her icy heels in the background of some unknown room she might hold me captive in. The feel of one of her cold hands cupping, caressing my cheek in a soothing manner giving me a pause for my coming demise. Her soft silky voice ghosting my ear sending a chill throughout my body. “Well, my little bird it seems I've been cut off guard by your identity.” Elsa might take the opportunity to screw with my head toying with my emotions to send me over the edge or beg for mercy. Laying there helpless against her advances. Pressing a hand upon my chest sending an icy blast causing to either cry out in pain or pleasure. In a way I have been desensitized to her ice during sex. A devious smirk flitting to her face seeing my reaction. “I think I'll have a little fun first before I fully unmask you, darling.”_

_Bound possibly gagged forced to witness her undress_ _ing_ _me removing the form fitt_ _ing_ _suit. Knowing my luck a spike made from her ice would swirl to shape in her hand. Dragging it across the spandex slowly making circles like she does in the bed. The dull blade cutting stripes. “Sorry for the agony of waiting, I want to enjoy this. After she manages to open a_ _nd_ _rip away some of my clothing, it would leave me exposed to her and the cold she controls. A small demonic smile gracing her lush full lips, as she might barley touch my skin causing it to pebble under her finger tips. A toying action she used constantly to gain a rise out me. Where ever her finger may touch she would discover all the freckles coating my skin their one of Elsa's favorite things to touch, kiss, and count like the stars in the sky. “You have freckles just like_ her _,” she might purr._

_The Ice Queen continuing to carry out her torture slicing my suit unwrapping_ _me like a_ _present. My own breathing becoming labored pleading for her to hurry and end the madness. A soft kiss on the head as she attempted to sooth me, or maybe a chaste on the lips to give a brief moment of solace. “It will be okay, my little bird soon it will_ all  _be over.” Finally managing to cut enough to tear away my costume successfully baring my chest to her. The sweeping cold causing a chill to run down my spine, but it wouldn't subside the heat coursing though my body. Arching into her touch groaning, panting like a bitch in heat._

“ _Now that I have right where I went you I think it time to finally reveal who The Phoenix really is.” Helpless she pulls off my mask her eyes locked onto mine probably showing hints of different emotions from amused to betrayal, an odd sense of relief, and hurt. “Hello, Anna, my little bird. I find it admirable that after all this time, all the nights we shared locked in heated passion, or peaceful slumber you somehow managed to slip this under my nose,” she chuckles darkly. “I'm actually dying to know so many things, but one thing comes to haunt my mind the most. Did you really love me, or was it nothing more than a facade?”_

“ _Elsa, please you have to understand I didn't know at first I had no idea when we started dating who were, but even after I discovered your secret I still love you.”_

_She frowns at my response, “I know and that is why I will always hate myself for the awful thing I'm about to do.” She balances the ice blade upon her finger. She cups my cheek, her soft voice filled with hurt, “Your unacquainted love for me is the problem. I know you would never betray me and tell others mine – the personal life we shared, but if anyone found out my true identity they would harm you, and I would hate myself if that happened. Just so you know I felt the same aboutbyou, my foe.” Gripping the blade she brought it back a single tear falling down her cheek turning to ice, the flash of the blade catching the light, and everything would go black._

Shooting up I shook my head to disbanded the horrid things my imagination concocted. I could barely entertain the thought of Elsa ever hurting anyone let alone me someone who she has  admitted countless times she loves . Yet, The Phoenix is a different story, and I had to ask myself: could she really kill me? A frustrated groan escaped from both my over-active imagination, and kind of sexually frustrating myself before the idea of death came to mind. Falling back I heard a cry for help. Jumping to my feet I scanned the scene looking for any signs of trouble. Fighting something evil or rescuing someone just might be the cure I needed to ease my thoughts. “Help,” a voice cried again. I noticed an older woman standing by a tree.  _Not the most action pack_ _ed_ _thing, but I'll take what I can._

Leaping down my wings caught the wind gliding me down to the street below. Landing on my feet I raced to her side using my heroic tone I asked, “Where's the fire ma'am?”

“My cat, is up the tree.”

_A cat? Definitely_ not what I expected. Still someone needed saved, that's my job as a hero. “No, problem ma'am I will save um-”

“Snowbell,” she finished, pointing up towards the branch where a white puff ball sat.

“Snowbell, got it.” _Poor thing, owner giving it such a stupid name._ With a life on the line I started to climb the tree. Arriving at the limb where the fearful cat sat I slowly crawled towards it not wanting to spook her or him. Calling the animal to gain its attention, “Here Snowbell, come here girl.” The stubborn creature gave me a side glance as if saying 'really'. Groaning I informed the beast, “I know I honestly don't want to be up a tree in a spandex suit, but this is my job.” As if fate was against me, my suit got caught up on something to emphasizing my woes. Yanking it I heard the distinctive tearing sound. _If Olaf didn't already hate me for pulling_ _my_ _stupid solo flight. He is really going to rip me a new one for_ _tearing_ _my back up suit._

The cat opened its mouth giving a toothy yawn as if bored by my rescue attempt. Snowbell laid its head upon a paw, closing its eyes falling asleep.

“Don't sass me with your sarcastic cat movements,” I growled. Coming upon Snowbell I went to grab her or him behind the neck. Picking the beast up off the branch was a different story. It hooked it's talon like claws into the bark preventing me from fully getting a grasp. “Damn it, cat let go, stop being so stubborn. I have a job, and you need to accept this.” I paused an odd sense of understanding dawned over me. Setting the beast down for a second it went back to ignoring me and began to clean itself. Sitting on the branch Olaf's words sank in fully echoing in my head. “Why is it rescuing a stupid cat has brought me an epiphany about life?

Snowbell let out a soft meow coming over shaking the branch. I started petting it's soft white fur, gain a purr, nudging of my hand, and finally sitting on my lap.

“I guess you're right, I should just accept it for what it is. I've gotten myself in this mess, and if Elsa decides to end it, then I'll allow fate to run it's course. Is that what you desire me to say?” 

Snowbell gave me a dark look under hooded eyes. Either the cat was telling me I'm right or to shut up.

Before  it  could get anymore crazier, I grabbed Snowbell holding it with it's head on my shoulder my right arm underneath it's stomach placing on its chest, and my left softly on its neck. Sliding off the branch I dropped into front of the lady who seemed to have forgotten about her cat. “Alright, ma'am I rescued Snowbell.”

She blinked a few times behind large spectacles. “Oh, Snowbell, I thought I lost you forever,” she hugged the beast. “Thank you bird lady.”

I rubbed the back of my head.  _Not the right name, but not the worst thing I've ever been called._ “No, problem ma'am, it is my soul duty to protect and save all those who need me.” I petted the cat's head, “Even animals.” I smiled hoping to have made a new friend in the cat, but the evil beast had other ideas. I leaned closer smiling at Snowbell stroking under it's furry chin. Snowbell looked at me its green eyes narrowed, and it cat swatted me on the face. 

Feeling the sudden sting of pain, some blood. The pair left, and I could have sworn the cat was giving me a dirty look with its cat like sass. “Stupid cat,” I grumbled holding my cheek, and towards my bike to do another round of checks.

* * *

Coming home exhausted from the beating I received from my encounter with the cat I relaxed for a moment. The silence started to rattle my nerves as time ticked by. Each passing second felt like an eternity while I waited for Elsa to come home to determine whichever she deemed worthy. Taking a seat I tried to come myself down by thinking of other things, chocolate, sunsets on the beach, snuggling my iceberg 'til she becomes all warm and fuzzy. Nothing helped, my mind kept wondering back to Elsa. Laying my head on the cool contour I tried to empty my frenzied thought process.

Leaving my seat I went to the fridge, holding the door leaning into the cold air I looked searching for something to ease my nerves. Chocolate pudding sat in the corner, not that generic grocery store crap, but high end stuff with cool whip and chocolate shavings on top for added fanciness. Grabbing the second to last cup I began to drown myself in sweet decadents for the time being. The green numbers of the microwave clock informed me it was now eight. I hadn't a clue when Elsa was going to get home, or if she even wanted to if she did indeed learn of my secret. Dipping my spoon into the cup scooping it full of gram cracker crust pudding, and cool whip I stuck in my mouth it the desert help for a moment. Reaching the bottom of the cup I scraped what I could before even that became useless like stopping and predicting future.

Standing I once again paced, consoling myself. “Okay, Anna you're working yourself up, possibly over nothing. You have a fifty percent chance of living. Plus Elsa might be 'working' remember what Olaf said. His resources said she's meeting with a rival villain. She does have plenty of enemies within her own inner circle. People who would want to her hurt, which is why like she is to me, I'm a hazard to her well-being. A loose end to the Ice Queen. 

However, maybe she'll consider all we've been through and not harm me . . . much.” Leaning against the wall I slipped down it holding my knees to my chest in my state of depression.

The grandfather clock started to chime, and to my horror the sound of the garage door's mechanical roar. Standing to my feet I prepared myself for the worst case scenario. Placing a hand to my face my fingertips touched the minor injury I received from Snowbell. Taking a breath I nodded to myself.  _Just accept it and you will do fine._ The seconds continued to drag on my heart pounded against my chest, The low rumble of the garage being closed, every nerve felt like it was on fire igniting my skin. She slammed her car door, I began to shake violently, my breathing swallowed, my throat clenched making it ever harder to swallow, and I actually thought I was going to cry.  The door opened Elsa walked no swirling snow storm behind her, she seemed happy as our eyes locked, but it all soon faded once she noticed my own facial expression. "Anna honey, what's wrong?" Concern laced her voice.

Hearing her sweet voice filled with caring broke me. Even if it turned out to be a trap I needed her more than ever. Rushing over I slammed myself into her body hugging her around the waist feeling all the warmth she had to offer. She returned the gesture wrapping her arms around the middle of my back pulling closer. In the croak of her neck I whispered, "I love you Elsa."

Her left hand stroked my hair comforting me. "Anna," she said against my hair, "I love you too."

Standing there holding my arch nemesis in a valuable state of mind I didn't care at that moment. I knew o ne day  Elsa will learn the truth, and discover my alter ego. When that day does finally come I will gladly accept m y fate if Elsa did decide to extinguish The Phoenix's flame.

 


	8. Back To Normal?

I came crashing through a window of some unnamed building. Rolling on impact I landed crouched on my feet, glass scattered around me. Walking over the glass I broke hearing it crunching under my boots until I found _her_ in the middle of freezing a safe. “Hey Ice Queen,” I barked. She turned giving that same mysterious, seductive expression I had missed this past week.

“Evening, my feathered foe, it's been a while,” she purred. _Did I detect a hint of sorrow?_

I stepped closer, fear still raking my body. It's true we haven't had a fight for nearly a week and it worry me about what the Ice Queen had in store for me. “Indeed it has, I was actually starting to worry someone got you.” Which I knew didn't happen since Elsa comes home every night.

Removing herself from the vault where a large iceberg formed she approached me. “I guess it's time for same song and dance, eh Phoenix? Though I do enjoy it ever so. You're so much more fun to deal with than those _others_ I've been screwing with lately.”

“Others?” I gulped. What did she mean by others? I knew there were a few more super villains that like to remain in the shadows for the time begin for if they dare stepped out of line then they might meet a frigid fate.

“Yes, I don't I various allies in the group of evil you silly bird, I run the largest crime rink in the whole city of Arendelle.” Ice formed in her palm creating a large sword. Igniting my gauntlets we charged. My fist made contact with the blade shattering it into bits. A half smile formed upon her lips informing me, I did as she expected. Flickering her wrist the bits rose into the air swirling around in little sharp dangerous tornado of death. I light up my boots taking flight just at the shards enclosed the space and exploding as they made contact.

Landing my fist hitting the groundbreaking the floor. A slow daunting clap caught my ears. "Cute, you've gotten better. Though how well will you do when things start to get a little _slick?_

Waving her hand I lost my footing and landed face first upon the fleshly ice floor. I attempted to stand only to fall again, The Ice Queen laughed at my feeble efforts. All sorts of bad ice staking memories were brought to the forefront of my mind during my struggle. I finally got frustrated to my breaking point. Once I gained my footing I still wobbled. Fire engulfed my fist and I slammed it back into the ice further braking the floor beneath me causing it to crumble and pieces fell onto the next floor below. I winced seeing the damaged I caused. _I hope they have amazing insurance._

Back on dry unfrozen ground I threw The Ice Queen a dirty look. She held a hand over her mouth trying so hard not to laugh. I mocked a laugh, “Funny, very funny, Your Majesty.”

“I do enjoy messing with people. I can be quite playfully when the times comes for that. Like a cat wanting to dominate it's cute little prey,” she flashed dark smirk. “after I play with it of course.”

_Tell me about._

A loud sound went off in another room. “Damn, I lost track of the time,” she cursed. “Time for you to go.” With cat like reflexes she grabbed the collar of my suit and not by the neck as sometimes does. Dragging me I fought digging my talons into the ground. She yanked harder, unable to move me. “Come on, Phoenix we don't have time for this game. You _really_ have to go.”

“No,” I replied standing my ground. Another large noise went off. “You're up to no good, and I have to stop you.”

Snowflakes left her breath as she let out an exasperated sigh. “Fine, you wish to be stubborn,” her light frosty blue eyes darkened. “So be it.” A swift wave of the hand my talons froze solid. Unable to react them my choices were to submit to her, which might lead to something terrible. I could leave my boots, but then I wouldn't be able to make a quick escape or be able to fly that well. Using the jets on my boots was my last ditch option, though probably wouldn't help and would only further endanger my life.

I made the only choice that would save my ass in the long run. “Wait, you win this round unfreeze them and I'll let you do what you want."

Unfreezing my talons I retracted them. Grabbing my collar she once again dragged me, willingly this time. Holding me Elsa dangled me over the edge of the broken window. Looking down I saw nothing but darkness below me as my feet swing in the empty air. I stared into her eyes pleading for not to drop me. A door opened and two armed guard saw us. One pointed at Elsa not even taking me into account. “There she is The Ice Queen, get her.”

“My apologies, Phoenix I'm doing this to product you, my dear foe. These men aren't the friendly sort, and getting captured by them wouldn't be good for you. Plus, I'm evil so dropping you off a building is a fantastic privilege. Have a nice flight.”

She let me go and I felt the air. The narrow space between the building made it hard for me to straighten out my wings. I crashed into in the brick wall bashing my shoulder. Turning on my jets I managed to slow down my descent. Landing in an alley I groaned getting up and holding my shoulder. I glanced up seeing ice above me. Cracking a smile I figured things were getting back to being normal. Well, as normal as a person engaged to their arch nemesis can get. Holding my shoulder feeling it sting I headed home only to wonder what the next fight would bring.

* * *

“Sandwiches?”

I rummaged through the basket finding two sandwiches. One stuffed with meat, cheese, and various other fillers. The other half the size of mine. “Check.”

“Good,” she nodded, scratching off the item from the list she read. “Cookies?”

I found a large blue container underneath the wine bottle. Opening it I smiled at all the delicious cookies. Stealing at glance at Elsa who had her nose in the list I carefully reached to take just one, my fingers grazed it, and swift smack on the hand forced me to stop. Shaking it she gave me a playful smirk, “Check,” I mumbled pouting.

“Excellent, you go grab the blanket and I'll go get a few last things.” Giving me a quick kiss she left for another room. Putting the cookies back solemnly I let out a small relived sigh. A week had gone and Elsa acted like her normal lewd self around me. She never once questioned my behavior and went about her business as normal. Not that I dared complained, I liked it a lot. Through I was still on edge waiting for something to happen.

Opening the closet I found the red and white checkered blanket neatly folded on the top shelf. The damn things was a mere five inches out of my reach Elsa could have gotten it just fine, but I'm stuck being short stuff, or as an enemy once called me 'Fun Size'. My fingertips barely touched the soft fabric. Standing on my tip toes didn't help me at all. I jumped up touching it, but unable to grab it. I winced at a sudden twinge of pain in my right shoulder. The pain still killed me from my fight with The Ice Queen last night. “Ow,” I groaned rubbing the painful area.

Elsa came around the corner, “Shoulder acting up again, dear?”

“Just a little,” I admitted. I wouldn't have told her if she didn't come home after our scuffle in her ravenous lust mode demanding sex. Slamming me against the wall it started to hurt again I moaned in pain. At first she thought it was my typical reaction to her minstrels. The second time she began to worry. After I came clean, she joked about me being a klutz and should be more careful. I laughed ignoring the discomfort, and recuperated her advances already aroused.

“Her allow me to ease your pain,” she offered. Touching my shoulder I felt the pain being dulled by a soothing chill. “Better,” she whispered against my ear.

Moving it small circles it no longer pained me. “Yeah, it doesn't even hurt anymore. How do you do it?” I asked coyly. I already knew, but wanted her to humor me a little.

“Magic darling, you know I have a magic _touch_ ,” she purred in reply

I tensed knowing where this would lead if I didn't put a stop to it. “Um, Elsa as much as I would love – oh god – to let you continue I want to have this picnic and not reschedule it for the hundredth time.”

She stopped pulling away using her index finger to turn my head until I was staring into her majestic icy blue eyes. “Too right you are, sweetie.”

Picking up the blanket I noticed sitting all alone in the corner sat a kite I received from Olaf as joke after I suggested using something like it for my suit when we first started our plans for The Phoenix. “Hey Elsa?”

“Yeah,” she hummed.

“Can I bring my kite,” I inquired childishly.

“Sure, there's already a decent breeze today.”

I hugged her in my burst of excitement, and shoved into the basket. Grabbing it placing it upon my wrist, and holding the basket. I pumped my free fist into the air. “All set, let's head of the park! I can't wait to make those stupid ducks dance for me.” A demonic laugh escaped my lips.

Rolling her eyes Elsa wrapped an arm around my right side. “Alight, my little villainous mastermind you can plot your consequence over those feather foes when we get there.”

* * *

Arriving at the park we found a nice spot under a tree. Setting the basket down Elsa stated to unpack it pulling out a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Wine dear?" She offered.

"No, I brought some sugary over-caffeinated beverage you hate so much," I informed pulling out a green and silver can.

"Oh, we're outside so by all means go ahead down that thing." she smiled showing complete indifference towards my drink choice. _That's a first Elsa usually wants nothing to do with me after a caffeine overload. Especially, that time during a rain storm after I drank four and broke the chandelier._

Elsa calmly sipped her wine not minding me as I chugged a can. She watched me amused and leaned forward stealing a kiss. I blushed watching her lick her lips. "Tangy and with just hint of lime. I still hate it."

Grabbing two of my four cans I popped it opened and pulled out my overstuffed sandwich. Unwrapping the plastic wrap half way in case I lost some of the ingredients. I took a bite losing most of fillings. Elsa ate her tiny sandwich with elegance while I ate like a pig. The woman eats pizza with a knife and fork. I fold it oozing cheese string down, sliding mushrooms, and grease on my chin. I sometimes wondered how I managed to end up with such a woman in my life. We're night and day, summer and winter, hero and villain.

I groaned falling back leaning against the tree. Holding a hand over my stomach I whined, “Why did you let me eat all that sandwich?”

Elsa poked my side teasingly, “I told you not to stuff all that cheese in there.”

“But I love cheese just as much I love chocolate, and you.”

“I love you too, and more than chocolate. She eyed me puzzled. “My question is, where do you put it all.”

“You have your magic and I have mine,” I told her patting my full stomach. The sight of a light breeze lift a corner of the blanket, my energy returned, and I grabbed my kite. “I'm going to go fly this thing, is that alright, dear?”

“Sure go have your fun,” she chuckled. Giddily I kissed her cheek heading for the open area just a few feet away. Unwrapping the kite from plastic I set the poles in place, attached the string, and admired the cute butterfly staring back at me with big cartoonish eyes. Holding the handle where the string wrapped around, and a bit of the string I ran to catch some air. It dragged behind me flopping like a fish out of water. The kite laid disappointing flat upon the grass, dropping to the ground, I frowned poking at it. Suddenly a chilly arctic wind blew through my hair picking up the kite sending it into the air. I glanced back seeing Elsa minding her own business sipping at her wine, but I knew she was creator of this random cold wind, not that I minded. Running around allowing the kite to soar higher and higher it made me miss the sky a little. I loved taking flight through the air the wind under my wings gliding over the town being one with the wind and sky.

The wind soon died as two joggers made their way passed. Satisfied with my fun I skipped back over sliding by Elsa's side. “Had fun?”

“Yeah, it's been forever since I've flown a kite,” I replied falling back onto the blanket. Glancing up I watched green leaves flutter down. Something cold snuggled up beside me. Turning my head slightly I gazed into deep oceanic blue eyes of Elsa. She smiled contently breathing on my neck. I moved my arm placing it under her head.

“I'm glad we finally got this opportunity to have fun and a day to ourselves without work, or any interup-”

“Seriously, get a room you two sicko's,” someone teased. Before either of us could tell the asshole off, something long a wet lapped at my face. Opening my eyes I discovered a beast atop me licking my face with its slobbery tongue. I reached up grabbing tuffs of fur pushing the monster away. Disgusted I groaned, “Aw, Sven get off me you big lug.” Sitting up the large dog sat as well panting it tongue lolling out off his mouth. Patting him I laughed unable to ever be mad at the silly over grown pup. “Hi, Sven!”

While I happily petted Sven a chill tingled down my spine. I don't think Elsa was too happy seeing Kristoff outside work. I knew she desired to keep her work life and home life separate from the other whether the role as the Ice Queen or her secret job doing gods no what once she passed that threshold of our home she left it all behind.

“Hey, Elsa. Anna.”

“Kristoff, it's been a while,” I greeted, slowly feeling the chill die.

“Afternoon Kristoff, how are you today,” she spoke nicely, but I heard the acid in her voice.

He patted the large Norwegian Elk Hound. “Walking Sven, he's been restless for a few days. Plus, I promised him some ice-cream if he was a good boy yesterday.” A silence befall upon us for a few seconds Elsa may have relaxed, but she was still on edge by Kristoff presences.

“Okay, it was nice see-”

“Though there was something I wished to discuss with you, Elsa . . . about work stuff.” His eyes lingered my way.

“You know we can't talk about that kind of stuff outside the job.” Sensing the tension in the air I needed a reason to leave.

I heard a distinctive quack and spotted my foul feathered foes by the pond. My eyes narrowed watching them ruffle their feathers. “Come on Sven lets go chase those evil winged beasts.” I decided chasing ducks was my best bet so they could talk, and if Kristoff said something wrong Elsa would freeze him. He barked following me towards the pond. “Attack the fiends, save the park,” I shouted, and we charged.

Sven pursued after a few ducklings leaving me with the mamma duck. She instead went after the dog taking flight attacking Sven who yelped in responses. Picking up a stick I ran after them yelling, "Don't worry Sven I'll save you."

“Hey, you two, stop chasing those defenseless animals,” the park officer yelled parking his bike.

Spitting an out few feathers, “Defenseless, they attacked innocent bystanders for no reason. Ducks are scary, man.”

Sven came over to me with his fur covered in down from a few he chased. The cop gave us a disapproving look. Holding my hands behind my back innocently I slowly walked away. "Well, look at the time I really must be going my girlfriend ought to be wondering where I disappeared to." I took off hearing the officer shout something. Taking a sharp turn I slid on some gravel ducking behind a water fountain. Across the clear grass area I spotted Elsa still under the shady refugee of the tree. Looking for any sign of the Park Cop I rushed skidding to a halt messing up the blanket just a tad.

Hiding behind Elsa she looked down quizzically, but ignored me carrying on the conversation with Kristoff about something I didn't understand too many large numbers and facts. Peeking from behind her legs resting my hand on her ass, I caught a glimpse of the Park Cop scratching his head probably confused to my whereabouts. He ran off in the opposite direction once coast was clear I let out a sigh. Sven took a seat beside his owner wagging his tail acting innocent. “I take it you and Sven had fun?” she asked catching me by surprise.

“Yes, we chased ducks, got attacked, but it was fun,” I laughed nervously.

“Good, good, now if you're done playing outlaw, please remove your hands from my ass, and stand up like an adult.” Realizing in my secret agent sleuth mode I had forgotten that I did indeed have my hands on her firm ass.

Rising from my position I brushed myself pants off. I coughed to regain a little of my vanished dignity, “Hi Kristoff.”

He had his arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot, reprehending me. “Anna, you're a bad influence upon my dog. I don't think you two will be seeing anymore of each other for a while.” Sven brown eyes got big at his words. He dropped his ears, and giving him a pleading look. I did the same even sticking my bottom lip out, and added my infamous whine. That always worked on Elsa. Slowly his mask broke. “Fine,” he groaned in surrender. “I was only joking you know. Sven would throw a fit if he never saw you again,” he patted the dog's head.

"Yes, he would," I agreed reaching scratching his head. "He loves his friends." Sven barked in agreement licking my face again. Wiping off the drool the two laughed at my disgust.

Standing up I proceeded to smear some of the slobber on Elsa's face. I smiled triumphantly, as she gasped on shock and disbelief. “Did you just?” She answered her question seeing the conformation and wide grin my face. I could tell she was plotting her revenge.

In the distance I heard a jingle Sven ears perked up and he ran off towards the noise. "Well, it was great seeing you both, but I should chase after my dog Kristoff left, and we went back to our picnic.

Elsa reached into the basket pulling out the blue container. “Are you ready for dessert. Granted I shouldn't give you anything since you dared to whip slobber on my face,” she scoffed. _Withholding cookies is a fate wor_ _se_ _than death. You know how much I love chocolate. Well played Elsa, well played._

Taking one she began to eat it slowly keeping them just out of my reach. Each bite she took she tormented me moaning in process. I tired my best not to give in, but she held my weakness. My resolve broke when Elsa reached for a second cookie. “I'm sorry, Elsa, I love you so much,” I pleaded nuzzling her neck.

“Since you did apologize, I guess you can a few.”

“Oh thank you,” I hugged her. “I promise to never to smear any liquid upon you face again, expect for mine own outside the bed-”

Elsa cut me off shoving a cookie in my mouth her face a dark red. “Okay, I get it, people don't need to know what we do in bed or what ends up on whose face.”

Ignoring her embarrassment at my comment I bite off the half in my mouth and chewed allowing the bittersweet chocolate morsels melt on my tongue, tasting the sweet of both the brown and regular sugar. Finishing I compliment, “You make the best cookies ever.”

She dusted my cheek off, “So, I am told. Want another one?”

“Don't mind if do.” Leaning my head on her shoulder, “This has been like the best day ever.”

* * *

We headed home around dusk the near empty basket feeling lighter than before. We walked down the street arms linked gaining a few off stares and mean under the breath comments. People still didn't accept our relationship, and on occasion there was that one person who threw scorn our way. I no longer cared I loved Elsa, and that was all that should matter. Clinging onto her arm a little tighter seeing our shadows grow longer. I really didn't want to stay out longer than I had too. Passing an alley it gave me an uneasy feeling. We stopped at the next street Elsa looked both ways before needing to cross. The light turned into a green little man, and Elsa let out a sudden sharp gasp.

“Don't move,” a harsh voice barked. “If you do this pretty lady will be gut like a fish. Got it?”

I nodded meekly.

“Good,” he praised. “Now, slowly turn around keeping your hands where I can see them,” the man ordered. I did it seeing the gleam of a knife being held against Elsa back. “Alright, follow me, and no funny business, or else.” I saw Elsa wince, and my expression darkened.

Once the darkness of the alley with only the faint glow of a street lamp as my guide. I watched the man place his knife on Elsa's neck. “Empty out your pockets, drop the basket, and the pretty lady won't get hurt.” He smelled her hair, I noticed the grimace of disgust on her face. “Of course if you want to leave her with me that will be fine.”

I had nothing in my pockets, expect my cell phone, and wallet containing the usual items. I did drop the basket, sacrificing the rest of our cookies was worth it to save Elsa. I took a step forward honing all the confidence I used while under the Phoenix's mask. “Let her go, and you won't be harmed,” I threatened.

“Boys, take care of feisty little thing. Make her submit.” Three men came out of the shadows coming towards.

Elsa winked giving me reassurance. I didn't have to worry about her, just the three idiots. They circled me the one in front held a short chain made of choking, I couldn't let him get behind me. The other a long staff, and the third was out of my line of vision making take any precautions for what may come. I took my stance spreading my legs a shoulders width apart and bending my knees. I had to stay loose, maintain my focus, and my balance. I bounced on my feet readying myself for the action. Rising my hands to shield my face I threw the first punch landing the blow on his cheek. He stumbled back hopefully giving a few seconds to deal another opponent.

A swift strike to my head and I turned to face the thug with a staff. Blocking the staff the fragile wood shattered splintered around us. I heard groaning coming from Elsa's direction, but I couldn't take my eyes of the two men. My loss of focus cost me as a punch made contact with my side. I gritted my teeth. Taking a quick intake of breath I swiftly kicked the asshole in the groin. May not be best code of conduct, but in times like these playing fair hardly count. He shrank to knees in pain.

I landed on the ground suddenly. Looking over I discovered the first guy was ready for his beating. Being taller than I had to use my shorter height to my advantage and close to him as soon as possible. With his long reach I knew he would try to keep me away, so I went with my best option. I charged him wrapping my arms around his waist taking him down into a pile of trash. We both rushed to our feet. He threw a quick punch hitting me in the cutting my lip with his ring. Before I could regain my stance, he kicked me hard in abdomen. I stumbled back bashing my head on the edge of a dumpster. Holding it for a second I knew I was going to feel that later. Grabbing the nearest thing in my grasp I ran whacking him continuous until he could no longer stand. Two down and one to go I thought out of breath tossing the pipe wrench.

A large shadow blocked out the dim light streetlamp behind me. Cautiously I turned seeing a large guy towering over me. On the ground exhausted I tried to get up, but fighting guys was different from fighting girls. He rose his foot, and I cringed bracing myself for the impact, but nothing happened "No, one touches my fiancée," Elsa growled. She held his left arm stretched out, hand upon the back of his neck, and her foot behind his knee. She pinched the nerve on his throat causing the man to pass out. Elsa slowly laid him on the ground.

I stood up brushing myself off. My clothes stain with some obscene and foreign liquid. “That was interesting for sure,” I joked.

In the heat of the moment she hugged me, I squeaked in response to the sudden contact. “Anna, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I'm fine, nothing major.” Those guys were small fries compared to half the crap you've done to me.

I noticed how dark her eyes were. If it wasn't for me being around she might have gone full blown Ice Queen on them, for harming me. Elsa turned keeping a tight and protective hold on me. She eyed the four fallen men with disdain. “Should we call someone?” I asked kicking one of the guys motionless limbs.

“I guess, steal one of their cell phones, and call someone to come for these losers,” she grumbled.

I made the quick call hanging up once the operator asked for my name. “Came we go home now?” I asked officially tired and ready for a shower.

“Yes, I believe we had enough adventures to last us for a few days,” she answered, grabbing my head and towing me gladly towards home.

* * *

Exhausted Elsa fell beside me on the bed. “Worst picnic ever,” she moaned against my neck, her voice vibrated my throat and her breath tickled my skin.

We raced back home to avoid the cops and possible paramedics that were coming to help and arrest the men from the fight. I relayed on the cops to capture the criminals I had already apprehended, but filing a report only get arrested . . . again was not part of the plan. Elsa had her own problems, but with hospital, doctors, and needles. She told me the doctors don't do anything expect prescribe medicine people become addicted to. Though secretly I figured it had something to with her ice powers. Besides, no real medical attention was needed for a few minor cuts, and bruises.

The bed creaked Elsa sat up over the edge. “I'm going to get some aspirin, you want anything?”

I thought about the throb in my head needed to be taken care of, other than that my personal ice pack will take care of the pain. I could also use a nice warm shower to wash away the grime. “Hey, I'll take some as well, and cold glass of water.”

“No problem.” Elsa came back a few minutes later two cups in hand. She passed me a cup a couple of pills. “Here take you go this should help with pain from hurting your head on the dumpster.”

Taking the pills, and downing half the cup. “Beats my last encounter with a dumpster. I'd rather be hit by one, then tossed in one,” I replied winking at Elsa.

Her face turned a bright shade of pink knowing what exactly I referred to. “You know why I did that,” she stammered.

“Yeah, but I smelled like fish for a whole week,” I pointed out gained a chuckle.

She started to play with my bangs, and grimaced upon seeing the forming bruise. “I can cover up that horrid thing, if you like,” she offered.

I shoved her hands away, scooted back, and placed my own hands of her the offending area. “No, it's like a badge of honor or it can make a great conversation piece.” Jumping on the bed I started acting out the scene for Monday morning, “It will go something like this, “Hey, Olaf you wanna know how my weekend went? He'll answer yes, and I'll reply, “Some thugs jumped us, beating the crap out of me leading to my hot sexy fiancee played nurse _healing_ all my injuries'.”

Tugging on my pants legs Elsa forced me to sit back on the bed. Rolling her eyes she placed a cold hand upon my head, the pain subsided. “No, reason to get dramatic on me, I was only suggesting.”

“Have you seen your face, you look just as bad as me, maybe even worse.”

“Yes, I caught a glimpse as I headed downstairs.” she rubbed her neck where a small cut sat red with dried blood. “He didn't have to hold the knife with so much pressure though.” I nuzzled her neck kissing the wound. “I'm heading to the shower, you want to join me. I feel disgusted that pervert sniffed my hair, and I fell into pile of garbage. Glad you didn't see that or you would have laughed at the banana peel in my hair.”

I pictured it and laughed at how funny that would have been to see. “That would have been funny to see,” I snickered. Watching her enter the bathroom I snuggled under the covers relaxing after what felt like the longest twenty-fours ever. I would take a shower after Elsa, and let her change the bedding for the time being all I longed forat that moment was to relax. Sniffing Elsa's pillow a soft smile graced my face. In the down I mumbled to myself. “Yep, things have definitely returned to normal. For how long it will last I don't know, but I'll enjoy it until the time comes.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I know I got other stories I've been neglating. I'm working on them promise, writers block is a bitch. Anywho, since then I kind of went to fanfiction (in other words i'm crawling back to this site) and wound up with this story. Leaving the first chaper here for now, but there's eight more. Mistakes are all mine, enjoy!


End file.
